The Island
by Linaelle
Summary: Une blonde à forte poitrine et un tas de muscles, perdus sur une île déserte. Cliché. Je shootais rageusement dans le sable. Pourquoi ? Parce que la blonde à forte poitrine, c'était moi, Sanji, un homme. Zosan.
1. Un arrière-goût… magique !

**CHAPITRE 1 : un arrière-goût… magique !**

Une blonde à forte poitrine et un tas de muscles, perdus sur une île déserte. Vous voyez déjà poindre le scénario d'une comédie romantique foireuse, n'est-ce pas ? Tout y est : la faune et la flore encore inconnues qui nous permettraient de survivre à la faim et à la soif, la solitude, les rochers bien aiguisés qui nous apporteraient l'espoir d'un accès à la civilisation mais nous mèneraient surtout à l'accident tant redouté, la solitude, la faune et la flore, un peu mieux connues depuis le temps qu'on y serait sur cette maudite île et qui nous permettraient de soigner sommairement la blessure, la solitude, l'abris qui nous protègerait de l'unique tempête de la décennie où nous nous blottirions l'un contre l'autre et partagerions notre premier baiser croyant notre dernière heure venue, la solitude, et enfin cette putain de plage de sable fin où, euphoriques de notre survie pourtant évidente - une romance ne peut dignement pas s'achever par la mort cruelle des deux principaux acteurs -, nous unirions nos corps pour la première fois…

Une blonde à forte poitrine et un tas de muscle, perdus sur une île déserte. Mains dans les poches, la mine renfrognée, je shootais rageusement dans le sable. Pourquoi ? Qui ne rêverait pas de vivre une histoire aussi mielleuse ? Et bien je serais le premier à le souhaiter si seulement la blonde à forte poitrine était ma Nami-chérie ou Robin-chwan (oui elles ne sont pas blondes et alors ?) ou même n'importe quelle déesse que la Terre ait pu concevoir. Sauf que la blonde à forte poitrine, c'était moi, Sanji, un homme. Enfin, initialement. Mais pire encore, le tas de muscles, c'était le marimo et je JURE que JAMAIS pareil dénouement n'achèvera cette nouvelle aventure…

Je tournai la tête vers les algues vertes échouées à quelques pas, repérant aisément la mienne, en train de piquer un roupillon non loin de ses congénères. Tout ça n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre vraiment mais, au fond, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'atteindre ? Déjà la semaine dernière, il était resté de marbre face à ce qui nous était tombé dessus… Non, pire, ça l'avait amusé je crois bien… La journée avait pourtant commencé sans esclandres sur le Vogue Merry. C'est peut-être ce qu'il y avait d'ailleurs de plus anormal, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous étions pas vraiment méfiés de la suite, plus réaliste pour un équipage tel que le nôtre…

« SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VIAAAANDE ! »

Sortant prestement de la cuisine, pour aller détruire la source de mes futurs problèmes avant même qu'elle n'ose franchir le seuil de mon antre, je réfléchis à la meilleure utilisation culinaire de son cadavre : gratin luffynois, luffyettes de veau, moules luffynières ? J'optai finalement pour un poulet luffy, simple mais efficace. Il me le fallait donc entier, quoique je pouvais me passer aisément… de la tête. Mon pied s'encastra une seconde plus tard dans la face de notre précieux capitaine. Moi, injuste ? Il n'avait encore rien fait ? Comme si vous doutiez réellement de ce qui aurait pu se passer sans mon intervention…

Mais Luffy n'y fit même pas attention, se contentant de pousser de nouveaux cris, sautillant sur le pont du Merry. Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il pointait quelque chose dans le ciel.

« SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VIAAAANDE ! LÀ-HAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUT ! »

Depuis quand Luffy parlait-il de viande sans m'en réclamer ? Et merde, oui, j'avais été injuste. Mais il se foutait tellement d'avoir pris un coup que mes remords ne mirent pas longtemps à disparaître et je m'intéressai à ce qui paraissait monopoliser l'attention du chef Mugiwara. Levant la tête, j'aperçus au loin… une simple cigogne. Luffy serait déçu, je ne comptais pas cuisiner cette bestiole, elle était très bien là où elle était.

« SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VIAAAANDE !

- C'est bon Luffy, je ne suis pas sourd (pas encore), laisse cet oiseau tranquille. Nous avons suffisamment de réserves, ne t'inquiète pas.

- MAIS CA A L'AIR BOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! FAIS-LE TAIRE ! »

Ma Nami-chérie, dérangée une énième fois dans ses travaux, était arrivée en furie, suivie de prêt par Chopper qui craignait que la navigatrice fasse de nouveaux blessés.

« Tout de suite, Nami-swaaaan ! »

Mais avant je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Chopper poussa lui aussi un cri.

« SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! UN BÉÉÉÉÉÉB… »

Il fut stoppé net par un poing rageur. Le petit renne n'avait peut-être pas prévu d'être lui-même la prochaine victime de la fureur de ma Nami-swan… Je souris à cette idée mais relevai bien vite la tête vers le ciel, cherchant nerveusement ce que Chopper avait cru apercevoir. Si la boule de poils avait raison, cela ne présageait rien de bon. La cigogne s'était rapprochée du navire, rendant visible un petit paquet suspendu à son bec qui confirma mes craintes. La cartographe avait également remarqué le colis, qui prenait dangereusement la direction de notre embarcation, puisqu'elle le fixait d'un œil ombrageux. Le reste de l'équipage, rameuté par les cris du médecin de bord - plus alarmants que ceux du capitaine -, semblait avoir également saisi la situation. Seul Luffy, réjoui, bavait devant son repas qui approchait de lui-même. En fin de compte, si la cigogne nous ramenait bien un paquet d'emm… un bébé, je la cuisinerais sans états d'âme.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, l'oiseau arriva au-dessus du Merry, sembla dévisager chacun d'entre nous, s'attarda sur Luffy, hésita puis, après ce qui nous paru durer une éternité, adressa un cri à Chopper et… lâcha son colis.

Nos réactions furent diverses : Luffy, voyant s'enfuir sa viande, envoya son poing en direction de la cigogne qui était déjà bien trop loin ; ma Nami-swan - pas si cruelle que ça - tourna la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas assister aux conséquences inévitables de cette chute vertigineuse ; le marimo, qui s'était endormi, ne se rendit compte de rien ; Chopper traduisit les dires de la cigogne, comme quoi le paquet nous était destiné mais qu'il fallait le rattraper car il était fragile ; Usopp hurla en tremblant :

« SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ATTRAAAAAPE-LEEEEE ! »

J'essayai mais pris de court, il était évident que je n'arriverais pas à temps. Heureusement, Robin-chwan, un léger sourire aux lèvres, amortit l'atterrissage forcé du paquet de ses multiples mains, paquet qui nous laissa perplexes dès son arrivée.

Après un silence, Chopper pris doucement la parole :

« Il… me semblait pourtant qu'un bébé respirait… Pourquoi est-ce que le paquet est… complètement fermé ? »

C'était une excellente question. Soit nous venions de démontrer que la crédulité de Chopper était égalée par celle du reste de l'équipage puisque nous avions supposé bêtement qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé… car… il était transporté… par une cigogne… - depuis quand étions-nous devenus aussi stupides ? -, soit il s'agissait vraiment d'un bébé et dans ce cas…

Je me précipitai sur le colis pour l'ouvrir et laisser avec appréhension mon geste trancher entre la preuve formelle de la niaiserie des Mugiwaras et la migration subtile de cette histoire dans le genre « horreur ». Le carton se laissa déchiqueter et dévoila enfin la réelle source de notre stress : un panier d'osier décoré de rubans lavandes et azurins contenant de minuscules œufs multicolores. Oui, les terribles Mugiwaras avaient redouté de recevoir avant de craindre la chute… d'un panier d'œufs en chocolat. Heureusement, cet incident resterait a priori connu d'eux seuls.

Conscients du ridicule de la situation, personne ne semblait vouloir rompre le silence qui s'était imposé. Personne, sauf Luffy…

« SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! CHOCOLAAAAAAT !

- Non, n'y touche pas ! coupai-je. On ne sait pas d'où ça vient…

- … du piaf. »

Tiens, on ne sait par quel miracle le marimo s'était réveillé. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'il se mette à l'humour… si on pouvait appeler ça de l'humour. Je commençais à être à cran avec toutes ces conneries, il n'allait pas en rajouter. J'allais répliquer quand Luffy prit un air sérieux que nous lui connaissions bien. Cela lui arrivait rarement, mais dans ces cas-là, il fallait écouter, c'était en général essentiel à la survie de l'équipage… Instantanément, il capta l'attention de tous.

« Ces chocolats ne sont pas ici par hasard, Mugiwaras ! Appelez ça comme vous voudrez : le sort, le destin…

- … le piaf, insista le marimo. » (1)

Mais Luffy restait imperturbable.

« J'ai donc pris la décision de leur faire confiance. »

Très mauvaise décision, pensai-je. Déjà, comment pouvait-on faire confiance à un chocolat ? Et depuis quand des chocolats avaient-ils un lien avec la survie de l'équipage ? Heureusement que j'avais précisé « en général »… Je gardai néanmoins mes commentaires pour moi. Dans ces moments-là, on ne remettait pas en cause les décisions de son capitaine, on lui devait une confiance aveugle. Sinon, autant changer de nakamas.

« Nous allons donc manger…

- … un piaf. »

Ma Nami-swan rompit la presque gravité de la situation d'un coup de poing bien mérité, c'était la fois de trop. Luffy regarda un moment son second, dépassé par la « bêtise » de celui-ci (comment pouvait-il penser à manger un oiseau qui s'était déjà enfui alors que du chocolat se tenait bêtement sous ses yeux ?). Le capitaine eût ainsi droit au coup de poing de Nami-chérie également, puisqu'il n'était même pas fichu de discerner que le bretteur n'était pas sérieux… Cela ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre son discours là où il en était :

« Nous allons donc manger… LE CHOCOLAAAAAT ! »

Luffy avait perdu sa solennité pour se précipiter sur les quelques œufs, espérant ainsi les garder pour lui tout seul mais c'était sans compter sur mon coup de pied légendaire qui l'arrêta un instant, bien assez long pour que Robin-chwan les mette hors de portée du ventre sur patte, nous laissant le temps de les observer.

Les œufs étaient… décorés d'une bien étrange manière. Pas un seul ne se ressemblait : l'un arborait des bandes successives de rouge, de bleu et de jaune ; sur le second, un liseré vert scindait deux hémisphères blanc et noir ; le troisième, orange et bleu, était couvert de cercles blancs ; sur le quatrième, deux fines lignes blanches tranchaient sur un fond uni marron ; le cinquième était noir, voilé de bleu et parsemé de pois jaunes ; une croix blanche ornait le sixième, tout rose ; enfin, le dernier, noir ombré de violet, dénotait par sa simplicité. Au moins, ils étaient sept, comme nous, ce qui écourterait nettement la répartition. Pourtant, étrangement, ces œufs dégageaient un sentiment… de familiarité… Encore une fois, ce fut notre capitaine, qui avait réussi à s'approcher sous l'œil vigilant de ma Nami-chérie, qui intervint :

« Ils sont cools, ces œufs, on dirait nous ! »

Et malgré l'absurdité de sa remarque, il nous était impossible de nier, chacun ayant reconnu dans ces couleurs les différents membres de l'équipage. Luffy nous fit part de son dilemme : pouvait-on vraiment manger ces chocolats ou était-ce comme dévorer une partie de nous, dilemme bien vite résolu par le gargouillement de son ventre, pendant que les chamailleries allaient bon train quant à la comestibilité de certains œufs. Celui du marimo ne serait-il pas trop dur, celui d'Usopp explosif ou encore celui de Chopper avec un arrière-goût de médicament ? Et qui mangerait qui ? Ma Nami-swan prit alors les choses en main :

« On ne va pas passer dix ans sur ces chocolats. Chacun prend le sien, le mange et on n'en parle plus. J'ai autre chose à faire !

- Tout de suite, Nami-swaaaan ! »

Je pris mon œuf qui, soit dit en passant, était loin d'égaler ma classe absolue, le déballai et le savourai longuement. Contre toute attente, le chocolat était délicieux, fondant à souhait et sublimé par une saveur exquise que je n'arrivai pas à reconnaître. Il faudrait absolument que je me renseigne sur la prochaine île, les chocolats ne devaient pas venir de très loin…

Tous avaient l'air de se régaler autant que moi. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur, ça me faisait toujours ça quand mes nakamas appréciaient un met qui n'était pas de moi… mais je réprimai bien vite ce sentiment égoïste. Après tout, je n'étais pas le seul cuisinier au monde à faire des chefs-d'œuvre et personne n'avait émis la moindre comparaison avec ma propre cuisine. Tous… sauf le marimo. Enfin, il n'avait rien dit mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi satisfait… Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il tirait toujours la gueule devant ce que je lui servais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer d'un regard assassin qu'il remarqua bien vite, comme s'il s'était consciemment et consciencieusement délecté de ce chocolat devant moi.

« Un problème, Love-Cook ? Tu viens de découvrir le vrai sens du mot « cuisine » ?

- Baka-marimo, ce sont tes papilles qui ont un problème ! Tout le monde ici apprécie ma cuisine sauf toi !

- Dès que quelqu'un n'aime pas tes plats, tu rejettes la faute sur lui ? Tu risques pas d'progresser si tu réagis comme ça face à un… É-CHEC… »

Décidément, il avait le chic pour me foutre en rogne celui-là. Je sentis la colère monter, plus vite que d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les événements de la matinée, il y avait de quoi être à cran… Je me mis à rugir :

« PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'UNE TÊTE D'ALGUE COMME… »

Je me coupai net. Ce n'était pas ma voix… Elle était beaucoup trop aigüe pour appartenir à… un homme. Je sentis une angoisse se répandre lentement en moi à mesure que les Mugiwaras se tournaient vers la source de cette voix nouvelle, me fixant comme si j'étais devenu une créature méconnue de tous… Le rire assourdissant du marimo éclata tandis que je baissai imperceptiblement mon regard vers ce qu'il restait de moi…

* * *

(1) dialogue faisant référence à un dessin animé, saurez-vous le reconnaître ?


	2. BC's chocolates

**CHAPITRE 2 : BC's chocolates**

_ « Salut les amis,_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez mes chocolats… un peu spéciaux ! Au-delà de leur goût exquis, ils vous permettront de vivre une expérience extraordinaire, celle du changement de genre ! J'aimerais tellement vous voir, une fois devenus fille ou garçon ! Bien sûr, les effets sont temporaires mais leur durée varie d'une personne à l'autre, restant imprévisible… J'ai quand même cru remarquer que plus vous êtes proches du genre opposé, plus vous vous transformerez rapidement et plus les effets dureront longtemps ! Par exemple, je pense que la transformation de Sanji, si elle a lieu, durera plus longtemps que celle de Zoro ! Bref, profitez à fond de ce petit plaisir avant que ça ne s'arrête !_

_Il y a des chocolats pour tout le monde, même si je pense que certains n'oseront pas s'y essayer… Mais si ça peut motiver les plus frileux, sachez que, homme ou femme, au fond vous restez la même personne !_

_A bientôt ! Sur le travelo wayyyy !_

_Bon Clay »_

D'une voix défaillante, ma Nami-swan venait d'achever la lecture de la lettre de Bon Clay, découverte au fond du panier.

En effet, l'équipage avait cherché quelques explications, s'orientant rapidement sur la piste des chocolats, le temps que je me remette de ma transformation, vous l'aurez compris, en blonde à forte poitrine, où je passai par : le mutisme profond à la découverte des deux… énormes… enfin de ma nouvelle féminité, dirons-nous ; des hurlements stridents lorsque je commençai à saisir ce qu'il m'arrivait ; l'évanouissement à l'idée que cette transformation pouvait être définitive.

À mon réveil - forcé -, la lettre avait été trouvée et Nami-chérie en lut le contenu à tout le monde. Elle contenait beaucoup trop d'informations à traiter ensemble pour savoir si je devais sauter de joie ou hurler à la mort. Déjà, je redeviendrais un homme, bonne chose. Ensuite, tout le monde avait mangé du chocolat, donc tout le monde subirait les mêmes changements que moi… Je pourrais au moins me venger de l'humiliation que le marimo m'avait infligée. En revanche, je ne savais si je survivrais à la transformation de ma Nami-chérie et de Robin-chwan… Dernier élément, la phrase qui me concernait plus particulièrement ne me plaisait pas du tout. La seule conclusion que je pouvais tirer de tout cela était que mon malheur actuel était lié à…

« BOOOON CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! »

J'avais hurlé de rage en même temps que Nami et Usopp. Mais tous ne prenaient pas les événements de la même manière…

« Shishishishi ! C'est l'meilleur ! intervint, sans surprise, Luffy. Alors on va tous se transformer ?

- L'expérience peut être intéressante… acquiesça Chopper. »

Robin-chwan, énigmatique comme toujours, se contenta d'un simple sourire.

« J'vois pas c'que ça va changer, continua le marimo, mais si ça fait chier l'cook, c'est parf…

- Tss, coupai-je, excédé. Tu vas bientôt arrêter de rire à mon avis… Mais, repris-je pour tout le monde, je ne vois pas sur quoi se base ce travelo pour affirmer que ma transformation durera plus longtemps que celle du marimo…

- Il veut dire que t'es une femmelette, Love-Cook.

- Ou toi un vrai rustre, baka ! »

Mais notre dispute s'arrêta-là : Nami s'était elle aussi transformée. Puis ce fût peu à peu au tour des autres, le marimo en dernier, évidemment, suscitant à chaque fois des réactions diverses et variées.

J'avais provoqué la stupeur car personne ne s'attendait à ça mais j'étais devenu une superbe femme : une longue chevelure blonde et soyeuse encadrant un visage aux traits délicats, une poitrine plutôt avantageuse, une taille fine… Bref, assumons, je m'étais changé en un véritable cliché de bombe atomique.

Nami, elle, avait suscité la terreur… Elle avait gardé ses cheveux mi-longs mais sa coupe était devenue beaucoup plus… sauvage. Elle avait perdu toute trace de féminité (ben oui c'est le principe) et son corps entier respirait la férocité et la virilité. Son regard s'était durci… Ah non, c'était le même mais décidément, la colère passait tellement mieux dans un corps de déesse… Et nos mines affolées n'aidèrent évidemment pas à la calmer.

La transformation de Luffy avait détendu l'atmosphère. Il était devenu plutôt pas mal, avis de connaisseur, avec ses cheveux coupés à la garçonne mais son comportement foufou cassait complètement son image et le rendait un peu ridicule. Ses gestes désarticulés pour s'habituer à ce nouveau corps n'aidaient en rien sa crédibilité en tant que représentante de la gente féminine et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, entraînant dans ses rires, le reste de l'équipage.

Chopper avait été adopté de suite. Sa version masculine était déjà tellement mignonne mais au féminin, impossible de résister et il fut vite assailli de câlins, ce qui sembla le peiner un peu. Est-ce qu'on l'aimait mieux comme cela ? Est-ce qu'on regretterait son retour à la normale ? A mon avis, il s'inquiétait pour rien mais c'était aussi tous ses petits tracas qui l'avaient toujours rendu aussi adorable.

Face au nouveau (ou plutôt à la nouvelle) Usopp, nous avions été légèrement… embarrassés. Son corps était plutôt bien foutu mais son nez, toujours aussi proéminent, réduisait son charme à néant. Heureusement, ça avait plus l'air de l'amuser qu'autre chose et nous nous joignîmes finalement à ses gloussements.

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson lorsque je me rendis compte que Robin s'était transformée car, à vrai dire, personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué. Mes yeux exorbités donnèrent un précieux indice aux autres qui se mirent à fixer étrangement l'archéologue. Bien sur, elle avait hérité d'un corps d'homme mais c'était comme si… elle avait toujours été ainsi. Nous y étions déjà habitués et elle aussi ; cette idée avait un je ne sais quoi d'effrayant.

Mais la transformation qui me surprit le plus, fût celle du marimo. Et encore, le terme est bien faible, j'étais littéralement stupéfié. Je ne sais comment les autres réagirent, trop occupé à reprendre mes esprits et à avaler la lourde vérité qu'un seul regard posé sur moi aurait permis de faire éclater au grand jour : moi qui n'avais, jusqu'ici, jamais eu de préférences pour les femmes, blondes, brunes, rousses, je venais de découvrir mon genre, les… « gazones ». Mon cœur avait raté un battement, mon visage avait viré au rouge et mes jambes flageolaient. Zoro était une très belle femme dans le style mutine, insoumise, les cheveux remontés en une longue queue de cheval, le regard dur, profond et envoûtant, les courbes de son corps outrageusement séduisantes, la ligne de son cou, sa clavicule, ses hanches abusivement sensuelle… Oui, Zoro aurait du être une femme et je suis sur, à mon plus grand effarement, que nos rapports n'auraient absolument pas été les mêmes enfin… si une femme comme elle, si sauvage, avait bien voulu de moi.

Je pris sur moi pour me soustraire à cette contemplation. Il fallait que je réalise : cette femme était le marimo. Je devais arrêter de suite mes délires. Elle redeviendrait un homme d'ici peu et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. En plus, j'étais une femme, moi aussi, à l'heure actuelle, et d'après Bon Clay, sa transformation serait plus courte que la mienne. C'était une bonne chose, il n'y avait aucun risque que je cède à la tentation. Enfin, je l'espérais.

La surprise passée, l'équipage retourna à ses occupations, histoire de mettre à l'essai ces corps tous nouveaux. A vrai dire, le fait de vivre l'expérience tous ensemble dédramatisait sérieusement la situation et m'aidait réellement à aborder sereinement les difficultés qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Au final, il fallait bien admettre que Bon Clay avait raison : nous restions les mêmes, homme ou femme, avec nos façons d'être, de parler, de penser bien particulières.

En fin d'après-midi, je me décidai à apporter des cocktails réconfortants à Nami et Robin dont les corps allongés sur des transats m'excitaient nettement moins. J'avais d'ailleurs longuement réfléchi sur ce point : à qui devais-je apporter des cocktails ? Aux femmes devenus hommes ou aux hommes devenus femmes ou aux deux ou ni aux uns ni aux autres ? J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que Nami et Robin, malgré tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer, étaient les seules femmes de cet équipage. Je les servis, je l'avoue, avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude et elles s'échangèrent des regards amusés. C'est ce moment que choisit Zoro pour descendre de la vigie, la sueur coulant lentement vers… enfin elle terminait son entrainement quotidien quoi.

« Alors Love-Cook, tu as décidé d'arrêter la comédie devant tes deux princesses ? »

Je restai interdit. Elle s'approcha de moi, d'un pas décidé, visiblement énervée de mon manque de réaction.

« Alors quoi, t'as perdu ta fierté en plus de tes couilles ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sortit. Sentant Zoro prête à continuer, Nami décida exceptionnellement de s'interposer et elle s'adressa d'une voix bien trop grave à la « gazone » :

« Zoro, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas s'attaquer à une femme ! Et actuellement, tu y ressembles drôlement non ?

- Il a été foutu de vous ramener des cocktails et il est pas capable de s'rappeler qui j'suis peut-être ?

- Ce n'est sans doute pas aussi simple que ça dans sa tête, tu sais… »

J'assistais à l'échange, passif, incapable de raisonner et l'œil bien trop attiré vers les attributs féminins de Zoro. J'entendis faiblement Nami reprendre, voyant bien que l'irritation de la jeune femme s'intensifiait :

« Tu devrais en profiter, il n'est plus en état de te refuser quoique ce soit ! »

Mais cela ne fit qu'attiser sa colère et elle dégaina brusquement l'un de ses sabres, se jetant sur moi. J'eus le réflexe de parer mais pas la force de contre-attaquer.

« Abruti d'cuistot ! Alors à tes yeux, j'suis d'venu une femelle ? Comme toutes les autres ? Et j'vais me taper tes bouffonneries en plus ? »

Elle continua à m'attaquer, attendant mes ripostes, en vain. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon manque de répondant l'insupportait à ce point. Nami avait raison, elle aurait pu en profiter pour me faire subir toutes les humiliations possibles dont elle se serait vantée une fois redevenue homme…

« Réponds, enfoiré ! Un chocolat de mes deux et c'est fini, tu sais plus qui j'suis ? »

Elle était plus virulente que d'habitude et je lisais dans ses yeux tout le ressentiment qu'elle me portait mais aussi d'autres sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter. Interdit devant sa frénésie teintée de je ne sais quoi, je négligeai ma défense et emportée par sa hargne, elle m'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout du Merry. Dans mon envol, je la vis, lasse, retourner vers la vigie et soupirer :

« Salaud… »

On ne la vit plus de la soirée. On ne me vit pas beaucoup plus, enfermé dans ma cuisine, sauf pour l'heure du repas. Alors que je débarrassais et que chacun retournait s'amuser, Robin me rejoignit et entama la discussion, celle que je me refusais d'avoir avec moi-même.

« Merci pour le repas, Sanji, toujours aussi excellent.

- De rien, Robin… chwan… Ce fût un plaisir.

- C'était plutôt amusant de voir Luffy s'empiffrer autant que d'habitude, non ?

- Il ne sait vraiment pas se comporter comme une délicate demoiselle, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, les autres non plus. Ils ont été… presque effrayants !

- Tu as pensé à remercier Nami d'avoir tenté de te défendre ? »

Elle changeait de conversation bien trop brusquement. Je ne sais pas où elle voulait en venir mais je savais que ça ne me plairait sans doute pas.

« Oh… Non, tu as raison, elle a été gentille sur ce coup-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a tenu à me défendre aujourd'hui…

- Sais-tu pourquoi Zoro était si énervé ? »

Ignorant ma remarque, elle partait encore sur un autre sujet. Pourtant Robin avait toujours été d'une logique implacable, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et si elle avait voulu abordé le sujet de Zoro, elle ne se cesserait pas embarrassée de quelques répliques inutiles. Décidément, son raisonnement m'échappait totalement.

« Non, je ne l'avais jamais vue dans cet état, mêmes lors de nos disputes. Elle…

- Il.

- Heu, oui, il ne cherchait plus à me provoquer… davantage à régler ses comptes. D'habitude, ce n'est pas vraiment sincère, c'est simplement une excuse pour nous battre… mais là, j'ai la bizarre impression qu'elle…

- Il, Sanji, il. »

Elle me sourit d'un air plein de sous-entendus et tourna les talons, me laissant moi-même formuler la conclusion de notre court échange. Je saisis une bouteille de rhum dans la réserve d'alcool. Ce n'était pas mon genre mais avec ce que j'avais à digérer, c'était plus que nécessaire. J'avalai une première gorgée et quittai la pièce, allant m'accouder au bastingage du Merry, le regard perdu dans les flots de plus en plus sombres.

Ce que Robin avait voulu vérifier ou me montrer car elle était terriblement sûre d'elle, c'est que j'avais accepté la transformation de tout le monde, sachant pertinemment qui ils étaient au fond - Luffy, en brunette, restait notre capitaine, Nami, en pantalon, restait notre petite furie… -, tout le monde sauf Zoro. Je portais le goulot à mes lèvres. Et ça, elle… il l'avait remarqué et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça l'avait rendu furax. Peut-être parce que c'était mon nakama et qu'en réagissant ainsi, je lui avais fait croire qu'il perdait ce rang. J'avalais une gorgée de plus. Etait-ce vraiment cela… et depuis quand me souciais-je de ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête ? Peut-être depuis que je pensais plus à elle qu'à lui. Le niveau de la bouteille descendait dangereusement. Oui, Robin avait raison. Je n'avais pas accepté, non, je ne pouvais pas accepter que cette superbe femme sur laquelle je fantasmais déjà soit la même personne que Zoro. Cela revenait à accepter que Zoro était mon genre. Je laissai choir la bouteille vide à mes pieds. Pire, cela voulait dire... que j'avais le béguin pour Zoro.

* * *

Le dessin animé cité dans le premier chapitre était effectivement Raiponce. Bien joué Iby ! Dans le dialogue original, il ne s'agit cependant pas d'un « piaf » mais d'un cheval.


	3. Une histoire de pommes et de traversin

**CHAPITRE 3 : une histoire de pommes et de traversin…**

Dès le lendemain, je m'appliquai à éviter la… le bretteur, ce qu'il fit aussi bien que moi. Niant impitoyablement le moindre de mes désirs, je me convainquis qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi puisque lui ne pouvait pas l'être, logique imparable. Un malaise commença à grandir sur le navire mais nous n'en étions pas la seule source et c'est Nami qui aborda cet autre problème au cours du déjeuner, pour lequel seul Zoro manquait à l'appel :

« Chopper, as-tu une idée du temps que vont encore durer nos transformations ? Parce que ça va bien cinq minutes, c'était marrant, mais maintenant j'aimerais rapidement redevenir la sublime demoiselle que j'étais…

- Et bien… s'il restait du chocolat, répondit le médecin de bord, j'aurais pu essayer de l'analyser mais malheureusement nous n'avons guère mieux à faire qu'attendre que les effets se dissipent d'eux-mêmes… »

Je commençais tout juste à m'inquiéter pour la survie de la table placée là où il ne fallait pas, c'est-à-dire, sous les poings de Nami, prêts à tout pour calmer leur propriétaire, quand Zoro se précipita dans la cuisine, claquant la porte et hurlant dans ma direction.

« Et maintenant, sale cuistot, tu vas m'faire le plaisir d'au moins essayer d'éviter la raclée que j'vais t'mettre ! »

Une voix grave, un simple carré de gazon et une carrure puissante et virile. Je n'hésitai pas un instant avant de me mettre de côté pour esquiver son premier sabre et préparai mon plus beau coup de pied, qu'il aurait reçu en plein poitrail si un second sabre ne l'avait interrompu. La colère du bretteur s'évanouit brusquement et il alla jusqu'à m'adresser un sourire, féroce soit, mais un sourire quand même avant de rengainer ses armes et de s'installer à table. Seulement je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi…

« Tu m'fous quoi là ? Tu me sautes dessus puis tu te barres comme ça ? Il t'arrive quoi ? Maintenant que j'peux répondre, tu flippes et tu te défiles, c'est ça ? »

Et il ne se laissa pas prier pour répliquer.

« Qui est-ce qui flippe et s'défile ? C'est pas toi, hier, qui jouais les fillettes ?

- Tête de cactus !

- Sourcil en vrille ! »

Et retentit enfin le déclic, si caractéristique, mais je savais que ce n'était pas la colère qui avait engendré ce geste, plutôt l'excitation. Tout recommençait. Comme avant. Fini les fantasmes bizarres, plus besoin de brider des sentiments. Non, je ne préférais pas Zoro en homme, c'est juste que c'était… tellement plus facile à gérer. Et puis, c'était dur à admettre mais, même si notre froid avait peu duré, notre relation aussi conflictuelle soit-elle m'avait quand même… terriblement manquée. Entre deux coups, j'entendis vaguement la conversation d'à côté.

« Si Zoro est revenu à la normale, ça ne devrait plus tarder pour nous ! disait Robin à l'intention de Nami.

- Enfin ! commenta Usopp.

- Mais tu crois que Bon Clay nous enverra d'autres chocolats ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Non ! assura Nami.

- Mais c'était marrant !

- Non !

- Si ! Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure !

- Dites, coupa délicatement Usopp en se retournant vers Zoro et moi, les hostilités toujours ouvertes. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait vraiment dispute de couple ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis… approuva le reste de l'équipage.

- Hey ! s'empressa d'ajouter Luffy, très fier de lui. Les réconciliations c'est sur l'oreiller que ça s'passe ! »

Une cigogne passa.

Nami recracha son verre d'eau. Usopp tomba dans les pommes. Luffy les engloutit. Zoro et moi nous immobilisâmes. Robin sourit discrètement, fidèle à elle-même. Chopper, ne comprenant pas la situation, se permit de demander quelques éclaircissements :

« Ca veut dire quoi ? C'est comme « la nuit porte conseil » ? Il faut se coucher pour faire la paix ?

- J'aurais enlevé le « se »… ironisa Zoro, fusillé du regard par le reste des personnes ici présentes, exceptés Chopper toujours à l'ouest et Luffy qui, achevant le stock de Golden, passa aux Reinettes.

- Alors Chopper, commença Usopp d'un ton professoral, un oreiller c'est comme un coussin pour la tête, il sert à la reposer. Les réconciliations c'est régler des problèmes. Donc les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, ça veut dire : régler des problèmes à tête reposée. Tout simplement. En plus, le mot oreiller a plusieurs synonymes dont le célèbre polochon. Tout le monde sait que le polochon est un poisson. Réconciliation vient de « ciliation », qui signifie « implantation des cils » auquel ont été ajoutés « con » (tous) et « ré » (à nouveau). Ainsi, la réconciliation sur l'oreiller c'est aussi la réimplantation de tous les cils des poissons, événement qui survint lors du Mézoroïque. Mais t'ai-je déjà parlé du cousin (et non coussin) de l'oreiller, le fameux traversin qui… »

Le poing de Nami coupa court au discours d'Usopp. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne les choses en mains.

« Chopper, file à l'infirmerie, Luffy est proche de l'indigestion de pommes. Il a besoin d'un remède !

- Tu… es sûre ? C'est de Luffy que tu parles là…

- TOUT DE SUIIIIITE ! hurla la navigatrice, ce qui acheva de convaincre le pauvre petit renne qui s'enfuit en courant.

- Bien, maintenant… LUFFY ! C'est quoi cette expression ?!

- Shishishishi ! Ben, expliqua-t-il toujours aussi fier, entre deux bouchées. C'est Ace qui disait ça !

- Ace… … … C'est éminemment plus clair maintenant… Ne redis JAMAIS ça devant Chopper, compris ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. »

Mais le regard furibond de Nami vint à bout de la curiosité de notre capitaine. Bref, tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre. Je reconnaissais bien là notre navigatrice ! Pourtant, elle se tourna lentement vers moi et m'interpella d'une voix mielleuse… d'homme évidemment, ce qui me fit frissonner d'épouvante.

« Sanjiiii… C'est tout à fait adorable que tu te sois réconcilié avec Zoro… commença-t-elle. »

Mais elle reprit, d'un ton nettement plus froid et mordant.

« Par contre… Tes scènes de ménage, tu les fais ailleurs. Chopper est une âme sensible, tu te rappelles ? »

Je rougis furieusement, déconcerté. Il est vrai que me disputer, discuter ou faire quoique ce soit avec Zoro lorsqu'il était une femme m'aurait paru terriblement suspect puisque j'approchais toute femme dans le but de… la courtiser, dirons-nous. Mais ça valait aussi dans le sens inverse : Zoro n'abordait jamais les femmes, donc une quelconque relation avec l'une d'entre elles, valait aussi son lot de suspicions. Zoro devait avoir une distance prodigieuse pour réussir à faire abstraction de toutes ces normes sociales et garder au premier plan le fait que je sois un homme malgré mon apparence. Ou bien… Je rougis de plus belle, il était stupide d'imaginer autre chose venant du marimo. Cependant celui-ci saisit mon désarroi et accepta la trêve que j'avais inconsciemment suggérée en le cherchant des yeux. Mais je sentis dans son regard que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il comptait bien, à défaut de me provoquer, profiter de mon embarras plus tard. Décidément, nos « retrouvailles », aussi agréables furent-elles, n'avaient pas duré longtemps…

Chopper revint, donna le traitement à Luffy qui l'avala sans protester - après tout ça se mangeait, pourquoi refuser quelque chose qui se mange ? - et le repas se poursuivit dans la joie, la bonne humeur et très vite dans l'hilarité, pour le plaisir de tous.

« Dis, Chopper, lâcha Usopp, t'es pu un renne maintenant, t'es une Reinette !

- Shishishishi ! A moi ! Hey, Sanji, t'es pu un coq, t'es une cigogne !

- Une poule, Luffy… corrigeai-je à contre-cœur. Une poule…

- C'est pareil !

- Je peux essayer ? interrogea le petit renne. Hé, Luffy, t'es pu un capitaine, t'es une capitaine !

- Heu Chopper, se permit Usopp, c'est pas une blague ça…

- Ah oui, faut que ça change ! Attends, j'essaie encore ! Hé, Nami, t'es pu une navigatrice, t'es un navigateur ! C'était drôle ? Hein, les gars, c'était drôle ?

- Heu, oui Chopper, oui… »

Puis Zoro fut assaillit de questions : ça faisait quoi de retrouver son corps ? Est-ce que ça arrivait d'un coup ou progressivement ? Est-ce que sa volonté avait accéléré le processus ? Finalement, chacun finit par quitter la cuisine, retrouvant ses principales occupations.

Quelques heures après, vint le moment tant redouté des cocktails. Prenant sur moi, je préparai mentalement mon petit discours : « Mes sirènes, veuillez accepter ces humbles cocktails rafraichissants ». Bien, c'était simple et avec un peu de chance, j'aurais prononcé le mot « sirène » avant d'apercevoir leurs jambes désespérément velues… Je m'accordai un instant de consternation puis respirai un grand coup avant de m'approcher des transats d'un pas vif. J'alignai mes quelques mots sans réfléchir, posai prestement les boissons et me détournai avant de me stopper net en entendant dans un souffle :

« Merci, Cook-san. »

Quelle était cette douce mélopée ? Une illusion ? Avais-je bien entendu cette voix, pure, céleste, cristalline ?

« ROOBIIIINNNN – CHHW…

- Je ne veux aucun commentaire. »

C'est Nami, et son timbre toujours aussi grave, qui m'avait interrompu, visiblement frustrée de ne toujours pas avoir pu goûter au plaisir de la délivrance. Respectueux de sa demande, je m'inclinai puis me dirigeai, guilleret malgré tout, vers mon antre. J'allais attraper la poignée quand, soudain, un son immonde parvint à mes oreilles. Un sifflement. Grossier, vulgaire, obscène. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et la rage se déversa brutalement en moi. Qui avait osé ainsi insulter une de mes princesses ? Robin-chwan venait de se retransformer mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la traiter de la sorte. Je me retournai brusquement, pour savoir quel abruti s'était permis d'offenser la sublime créature que la nature venait de nous rendre. Et je repérai bien vite le fauteur de troubles. Le marimo était là, tranquillement installé, dos au bastingage, une bouteille à la main et un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres. Je devins rouge de colère et m'apprêtai à l'injurier copieusement quand je remarquai son air de défis posé sur moi, attendant, amusé, ma réaction. Un doute s'immisça dangereusement dans mon esprit. Je voulus le rejeter mais assailli par l'incertitude, je tentai un coup d'œil vers Robin-chwan. Elle me fixait tout comme Nami, réjouie, semblant attendre la suite d'un scénario palpitant. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Celle que le marimo venait de siffler, ça ne pouvait quand même pas… être moi ? Mon visage devint plus rouge encore, tiraillé entre la honte et la fureur.

« Bah alors poulette ? On recommence à faire du gringue aux deux « sirènes » mais on fait la timide devant un mec ? »

Je fulminais mais j'avais promis à Nami d'arrêter les « scènes de ménage » devant Chopper. Jetant un œil vers l'avant du navire, j'aperçus le renne écouter attentivement le grand Usopp-sama, prêt à lui enseigner l'art de la plaisanterie. Je ne pouvais donc pas aller démolir cet enfoiré de marimo ni même l'inonder d'insultes minutieusement choisies. Bouillonnant, j'étais également dans l'incapacité d'aligner trois mots cohérents pour régler dignement l'incident en lui rabattant son caquet et il était maintenant trop tard pour jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

Furieux, je tournai les talons et m'enfermai dans la cuisine en claquant la porte. Derrière moi, j'entendis éclater le rire triomphant de l'algue, accompagné des gloussements si mal étouffés de mes deux… sirènes. Comment pouvaient-elles tolérer que cet abruti me tourne ainsi en ridicule alors que j'étais depuis le premier jour leur défenseur et, dans ce cas particulier, un représentant de la gente féminine assailli par un bonhomme mal-éduqué. Consterné, je me laissai glisser le long de la porte, tentant vainement de ravaler ma colère. Dire qu'hier soir, j'avais pensé avoir des sentiments pour cet enfoiré. C'était impossible, je n'avais pas pu apprécier ce type. Au moins maintenant, il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas et que je m'étais fourvoyé à cause de son corps plus que parfait au féminin. Après tout, Robin elle-même n'en avait pas tiré de telles conclusions, c'était moi, seul, avec quelques grammes dans le sang, qui m'était imaginé ce délire. Sur le coup ça m'avait paru terriblement et impitoyablement logique, mais l'alcool aidant… Tout pouvait sembler couler de source alors que ça coulait seulement du goulot… Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Mais, sur le moment, je sus que rien ne réussirait à m'apaiser sauf peut-être… la cuisine. Oui, ça me canaliserait sur autre chose. En plus, j'avais un plat savoureux à préparer… Ma vengeance.

J'en salivais déjà : spaghettis zorognaise, mousse au zorolat, marimo d'agneau ou encore sole marimonière ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir, au menu, ce serait choux de Bruxelles, un avertissement clair que le cook était en colère et pas contre n'importe qui… (soit dit en passant, je ne comprenais toujours pas d'où venaient ces maudits choux malgré les patientes explications de Robin-chwan).

Etant données les mines déconfites de l'équipage devant les assiettes et le rire mi-dégoûté, mi-amusé du marimo , je sus que le message était passé. Il voulait jouer ? Nous jouerions… Si c'était ça, sa nouvelle méthode pour nous opposer, j'irais l'affronter sur son propre terrain. Il me restait maintenant à dresser un plan d'attaque. C'était plutôt simple, tout à l'heure Zoro avait remporté la manche car il m'avait fait du rentre-dedans, acte au combien humiliant en lui-même sauf que tout le monde savait pertinemment que c'était pour me faire enrager et ma réaction lui avait fourni la légitimité de son geste. Et bien soit, j'allais rentrer dans son jeu et il allait amèrement le regretter, foi de cook. Mais pour cela, j'avais besoin de ce corps avec tout son sex-appeal… Il me restait donc peu de temps. Heureusement, seuls Zoro et Robin étaient revenus à la normale. Comme je serais probablement le dernier, j'aurais sans doute encore toute la journée de demain… Une journée entière pour l'enfoncer plus bas que terre… ce serait par-fait.


	4. Il y a malaise et malaise

**CHAPITRE 4 : il y a malaise et malaise...**

La nuit et la matinée se déroulèrent sans encombre outre le retour à la normale d'Usopp et de Chopper ainsi que les coups d'œil inquiets de mes nakamas, algue exceptée, qui attendaient patiemment l'instant fatidique. La dite algue, ne voyant rien venir, crut que je m'étais dégonflé et je le vis repréparer son petit manège quand je sortis apporter, encore et toujours, les cocktails de ces demoiselles. Comme un rituel, je posai les boissons, m'inclinai, me retournai.

5…

Il sortit de sa léthargie pour me regarder m'éloigner un instant.

4…

J'accentuai imperceptiblement mon déhanchement.

3…

Il porta deux doigts à ses lèvres.

2…

La cuisine n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

1…

Il me siffla.

Le jeu, Mon jeu, venait de commencer. Je pris le temps de me retourner, radieux, le fixai droit dans les yeux et lui répondit, faussement désolé et attendri :

« Excuse-moi, mon chou, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon style… Qu'en pensez-vous les filles ? »

Je sentis Zoro interloqué par le revirement de situation. Ni une, ni deux, Nami sauta sur l'occasion.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance… Tu es le seul qui l'intéresse, on dirait, et il a l'air de vraiment s'acharner. »

Je fis mine de prendre en compte ses arguments, adoptant une pose outrageusement sexy.

« Hum… Tu as peut-être raison… Je vais y réfléchir ! »

Je fis un clin d'œil au marimo qui n'en menait pas large. Le visage pivoine, il détourna les yeux pendant que je pénétrai, victorieux dans la cuisine. J'avais gagné. Cette première humiliation en valait la peine mais je me laissais choir tout de même. J'avais le cœur battant à toute allure, les mains tremblantes et le feu aux joues. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de faire, perdu quelque part entre le malaise et la satisfaction. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse : je venais d'écraser le marimo sur son propre terrain, la vulgarité ; je l'achèverais sur le mien, le romantisme poussé à la mièvrerie. Puis je retrouverais mon corps et on n'en parlerait plus.

Zoro ne réapparut que le soir, pour le repas. Et il m'évita autant que possible, il n'avait donc pas encore digéré le coup de l'après-midi. C'était parfait. Je laissai l'atmosphère se réchauffer en annonçant un plat bien simple mais apprécié de tous : spaghettis bolognaise. Et l'entrain fût le même lorsque je ramenai les premières assiettes à dessert, toutes garnies d'un assortiment de macarons différent, adapté aux goûts et critères de chacun. M'approchant dangereusement du corps du marimo, je déposai délicatement devant lui une adorable petite assiette de ces gourmandises, toutes dans un délicieux dégradé de roses et de mauves mais, surtout, de la forme inévitable de ravissants petits cœurs. Alors qu'il découvrait, effaré, ma délicate attention, je lui susurrai à l'oreille ces quelques mots… si tendres, teintés d'une fausse timidité :

« Ma réponse pour tout à l'heure… c'est oui. »

A mon plus grand plaisir, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se tourna brusquement vers moi, les joues déjà colorées. Du sommet de mon art, je lui adressai un irrésistible sourire. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il explosa. Mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Le sentant sur le départ, je lui lançai encore, plein de sous-entendus :

« A ce soir, chéri ! N'oublie pas ! A la vigie, au coucher du soleil ! ».

Il repoussa violemment le banc, jeta son assiette à travers la pièce, défonça la porte de la cuisine (sous l'œil accablé d'Usopp qui devrait vite réparer les dégâts) et on l'entendit détruire en hurlant tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. J'adorai le voir comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait l'énerver à ce point. Ca me rendait… spécial, différent. Et j'aimais assez cette différence. J'étais Son rival et il était le Mien. J'espérai qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop longtemps tout de même. Comme en échos à ma pensée, les fracassements cessèrent. Le marimo avait du trouver un coin suffisamment isolé du Merry pour passer sa rage sans être dérangé. Et seul le hurlement de Luffy, redevenu homme réinterrompit, un peu plus tard, le calme de la soirée.

Certains auraient souhaité ajouter qu'au coucher du soleil, Zoro y était, à la vigie, par respect pour ses propres sentiments sans doute, car il savait pertinemment qu'il y serait seul. Il croqua maladroitement dans le macaron parme qu'il avait discrètement dérobé avant de prendre la fuite. Il avait aimé cette attention pour lui, même niaise et fausse. Savoir que j'avais fait ça pour l'enfoncer lui faisait mal mais au moins ça lui faisait quelque chose et il ne pouvait pas attendre beaucoup plus de moi pour le moment. De toute façon, il avait joué au con, il l'avait cherché. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

Il avait pris les chocolats de Bon Clay pour une bénédiction. Il avait déchanté bien vite face à mes réactions puis il y avait décidé d'y croire à nouveau et voilà à quoi ça l'avait mené. Il avait sincèrement espéré que cette comédie m'aurait permis de réfléchir à pourquoi j'aimais tant me battre avec « mon marimo ». Le marimo en question, lui, avait fait la part des choses depuis déjà bien longtemps et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une paire de nichons pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il savait que j'aurais besoin de bien plus de temps pour comprendre et pour accepter qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose derrière notre « rivalité bien-aimée ». Il avait patienté, longtemps, dans la vigie et le froid, la tête perdue dans ces stupides réflexions. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser inlassablement les différentes facettes de la situation. Il en était toujours arrivé à la même conclusion : _attendre et espérer_. (1) Ainsi, il avait lutté contre le sommeil jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le laissant épuisé le lendemain.

Mais tout ça, je ne le savais pas et j'aurais mis, bien vite, sans me poser de questions, sa fatigue sur le compte de cette colère qui l'aurait hanté toute la nuit, à ma plus grande joie. Si j'avais vraiment compris… j'aurais peut-être été moins con.

Ce jour-là, évidemment, je ne le vis pas. Il ne se présenta à aucun repas et les plats que j'avais laissés à son intention finirent dans le ventre de Luffy. Cette journée fût, je l'avoue, bien morne.

Le lendemain, il consentit à quitter sa cachette mais il m'esquiva. Heureusement, vers 18h43, Nami fit exploser toute sa joie d'être de nouveau elle-même, rompant la monotonie du temps qui passait sans surprise. Par ailleurs, tout portait à croire que je retrouverais bientôt mon corps. Et quand mon tour viendrait, enfin, je pourrais faire une croix sur ce stupide incident. Il n'empêche, cela me fit un bien fou de retrouver mes deux déesses à courtiser « comme au bon vieux temps », même si d'aucuns diraient que j'y mis moins d'entrain qu'auparavant. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas tout à fait la tête à ça, plus à regretter mes frasques.

Le surlendemain, il m'ignora. J'eus l'agréable surprise de le voir nous rejoindre à chaque repas mais la désagréable sensation qu'il avait rayé mon existence de l'équipage. Et ce corps qui ne transformait toujours pas…

Le jour suivant, rien ne changea. J'avais beau lui adresser quelques regards emprunts d'excuses, c'était comme s'il ne les voyait pas. Pourtant, il était fait de la même fierté que moi, il savait pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas faire davantage. Ça aurait été comme remettre en cause tout ce que nous avions construit, ensemble, depuis le début.

Le temps passait mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait de m'ignorer… Et moi, je lui en voulais, oui, je lui en voulais tellement… de m'en vouloir. Il n'avait pas le droit, pas autant. C'était puéril, je le savais. Il aurait très bien pu à son tour m'en vouloir de lui en vouloir de m'en vouloir. Mais on ne contrôle pas tout et j'avais l'impression que les choses m'échappaient de plus de plus… Tout ça à cause d'un macaron… Je repoussai très loin de moi cette dangereuse amertume qui me poussait à le haïr doucement. Je ne l'avais jamais haï, ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais commencer. Alors je me réfugiai dans cette colère que je savais facile à diriger. Oui, l'amertume ça vous dévorait, vous ramenant toujours à une même souffrance, en un seul nom : Zoro. La colère, elle, je pouvais la distribuer à tour de bras, à tout le monde. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment, le marimo ne fut plus le seul à m'éviter…

Puis, il y eut ce jour. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps alors j'attendais de lui, rien qu'un regard, un mot, un geste. J'étais fatigué, irrité d'être ainsi assujetti à ma colère. Alors ce fut à mon tour, d'exploser. J'étais dans la cuisine, seul. Il n'y avait rien eu de plus que les jours précédents, il avait quitté la table, indifférent. Si au moins, il avait attendu le bon moment pour se volatiliser pendant que j'avais le dos tourné, m'apportant la preuve que j'existai encore pour lui… Mais non, rien, comme à chaque fois. Pourtant cette fois-là, allez comprendre, ce fut la fois de trop. Les autres envolés à leur tour, je commençai à débarrasser pour faire la vaisselle, respectant scrupuleusement ce rituel qui me forçait à me détacher, un temps, de mon trop plein d'émotions, mais je sentais bien que, ce coup-ci, ça ne marcherait pas. Mes jambes flageolaient, mes mains tremblaient. Je me laissai glisser à terre, le long de la cuisinière. Sans que je ne puisse arrêter quoique ce soit, ma vue commença à se brouiller. Les larmes jaillirent d'elles-mêmes telle une délivrance. J'étais secoué de spasmes, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Je ne savais plus pourquoi je pleurais, je ne savais qu'une chose : j'en avais besoin. Et puis il y avait ce mot, ce seul mot toujours plus fort en moi, ce simple mot qui semblait combler tout le reste, cet unique mot, cause et conséquence à la fois, ce mot qui résumait tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur : Zoro. Et je pleurai.

J'émergeai bien plus tard sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Je repris lentement mes esprits, sortant d'une douce torpeur qui m'avait protégée des agressions douloureuses de mes pensées. A mon grand regret, cette douleur était toujours là. Et elle n'était pas seule. Chopper, inquiet, commença à me harceler de questions de toutes sortes auxquelles je ne répondis que du bout des lèvres.

« Tu as fais un malaise dans la cuisine, c'est Zoro qui t'a trouvé et emmené jusqu'ici. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Mon cœur fit un bond. Au moins, dans mon inconscience, j'existai encore à ses yeux.

« Moui…

- As-tu mal quelque part ?

- Non…

- Est-ce que tu te sens fatigué ?

- Un peu…

- Tu as pleuré ?

- Non, je n'ai pas pleuré.

- Sanji, tu as les yeux rouges.

- Non, je n'ai pas pleuré.

- Heavy point. »

Chopper changea brusquement de carrure et fixa son patient d'un air menaçant.

« SI, TU AS PLEURÉ ! »

Cet abruti allait rameuter tout le monde à faire un boucan pareil.

« Ouais, ok, juste un peu…

- Sanji…

- … Ou beaucoup ! Je sais plus ! Je ne me rappelle plus de rien après avoir commencé !

- Bah voilà ! »

Le renne reprit sa petite taille et poursuivit l'interrogatoire. Décidément, Chopper était un médecin redoutable.

« Donc tu es plutôt instable émotionnellement… Quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois ? »

Je m'étranglai.

« Mes… mais Chopper je suis un… »

Je me tus. Le médecin avait raison. Psychologiquement j'étais un homme, physiquement j'étais une femme, physiologiquement… ça devenait un peu compliqué. Même Chopper ne devait pas trop savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Je ne les ai jamais eues…

- As-tu eu des rapports sexuels non protégés ?

- MAIS CA VA PAS NON ? »

Pas plus impressionné que cela par mon hurlement, le petit renne me braqua une lampe sur le visage avant de reprendre, l'air sombre.

« Ici et maintenant, je suis ton médecin. S'il y a des choses à dire…

- JE. N'AI. COUCHÉ. AVEC. PERSONNE.

- Bien. Poursuivons. »

Mon cas étant nouveau pour lui, l'interrogatoire se poursuivit encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne me rende son verdict.

« Soit le chocolat a des effets secondaires, sur toi particulièrement ou à cause de la durée de ta transformation, soit tu te prends la tête avec quelque chose depuis un bon bout de temps pour avoir craqué d'un coup comme ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te demanderai de revenir me voir régulièrement. Ta tension est encore un peu basse. Mange bien et pense à te reposer davantage. Sur ce, je te libère ! Désolé d'avoir été dur avec toi… »

Ayant quitté son rôle de médecin de l'équipage, je retrouvais l'adorable petit renne, incomparablement plus attachant. Mais bon, il ne faisait que son travail.

« Merci Chopper, tu fais du bon boulot.

- Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir ! »

Sur ces mots, je quittai l'infirmerie, bien décidé à faire une croix sur ces conneries car, oui, Chopper avait fait mouche, je me prenais bien trop la tête. Je me maudis d'avoir flanché pour si peu. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais pleuré comme ça. C'était franchement ridicule. Oui, entre mon corps et lui, ces derniers temps, je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais à fleur de peau mais il fallait maintenant que cela cesse.

Regagnant ma cuisine, prêt à me concocter un plat digne de remettre sur pieds un équipage entier de dépressifs, je heurtai de plein fouet le marimo. Il tombait bien, il était temps de retrouver cette maudite rivalité.

« Tu pouvais pas te foutre ailleurs, Baka ! »

Encore sonné, il rétorqua, par pur réflexe :

« C'est toi qu'étais dans l'passage, Love-Cook de mes deux ! »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un moment. Je profitai du plaisir pervers que me procura sa répartie tandis qu'il réalisait seulement avoir répondu. Il me dévisagea un instant, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur mes yeux, qui devaient toujours être rouges. Il sembla tiquer mais ne dit rien. Il devait déjà savoir de toute façon, puisque c'est lui qui m'avait trouvé… Ça me gênait d'apparaître si faible devant lui mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite d'attirer son attention. Rompant notre malaise partagé, je lui administrai un coup de pied plus qu'honorable étant donné mon état de fatigue. La lutte fut moins violente qu'à l'accoutumée mais je m'en foutais, au moins elle était là.

Cependant, un cri nous sépara quelques instants plus tard, un cri… qui finirait par tout remettre en cause.

« TERRE ! »

* * *

(1) Citation du Comte de Monte-Cristo que je vous invite à lire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !


	5. Discoveryland

**CHAPITRE 5 : Discoveryland**

Nous nous précipitâmes, comme des fous, pour admirer le rivage de la petite île qui profilait à l'horizon. J'étais particulièrement excité car cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'avions posé le pied sur la terre ferme. A mesure que le Merry approchait, je vis apparaître plus loin, d'autres îles aux allures plus fantasques les unes que les autres. La première vers laquelle nous nous dirigions ressemblait à une sorte d'avant poste tandis que les autres, encerclaient une dernière de taille bien plus ridicule et qui dénotait fortement avec le rôle fondamental qui lui était octroyé. En effet, c'était la seule, en apparence en tous cas, qui était reliée à toutes les autres par diverses passerelles vertigineuses qui résistaient, allez savoir comment, aux assauts des vagues et du vent. Elle se plaçait ainsi en véritable carrefour de l'archipel.

En milieu d'après-midi, le Merry accosta donc sur la toute première île où un vieux forban nous attendait déjà, faisant de grands gestes afin de nous indiquer le meilleur ancrage pour notre navire. Je ne me fis pas prier pour le rejoindre, sautant par-dessus le bastingage. Les autres me suivirent rapidement.

« Bienvenue à Discoveryland, première île de l'archipel du jugement ! C'est ici que vous apprendrez tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour venir vous frotter à nos épreuves insurmontables !

- Des épreuves ? comprit immédiatement notre capitaine. Il y a des épreuves ? Trop coooool !

- Et bien… vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- A vrai dire, précisa Nami-swan, on passe un peu à l'improviste…

- Et bien, laissez-moi vous expliquer. L'archipel du jugement est connu pour rassembler en son sein tous les défis qu'un pirate digne de ce nom doit pouvoir relever. Certains viennent ici pour tester leurs capacités, celles qu'ils souhaitent ; d'autres prennent cela avec beaucoup plus de sérieux et cherchent à prouver au monde qu'ils sont dignes de leur étendard, confrontant leur équipage au complet aux différents périls de l'archipel. Marins d'eau douce ou parfaits flibustiers, c'est à nous d'en décider selon vos défaites ou vos exploits.

- Un examen de piraterie, en quelque sorte, souligna Robin-chwan.

- Exactement. Mais bien sur, rien de tout ça n'est obligatoire. A côté de son rôle d'accueil, Discoveryland est une île charmante qui regorge de trésors d'originalité tout à fait fascinants ! Un dépaysement certain vous y attend, avec son lot assez exceptionnel de surprises, je vous le garantis ! Alors, défi ou tourisme ?

- Je crois que la crème solaire et les tongs, c'est pas trop not'délire… déclara le marimo.

- Défi ! Défi ! Défi ! approuva Luffy. Shishishishi ! Les Mugiwaras vont montrer de quoi ils sont capables !

- Parfait. Alors, laissez-moi vous décrire les différentes épreuves. Ensuite vous déciderez de votre répartition. Vous êtes sept et vous devrez vous frotter à quatre îles ayant chacune ses spécificités. La première a été surnommée Adventurland, elle sera le lieu de remise en cause de votre force physique : puissance, agilité, endurance, résistance seront les compétences à mettre en jeu. Vous serez deux sur ce coup-là. La seconde, Fantasyland, s'attache à la force conceptuelle : stratégie, logique, mémoire et créativité gouvernent l'endroit et attention, un seul d'entre vous s'y essaiera. Frontierland (1), la suivante, est l'étape incontournable pour tester votre force morale : courage, volonté, audace et patience seront les capacités essentielles à la réussite des deux qui s'y rendront. Enfin, le nom de la dernière île restera secret jusqu'à votre retour – si retour il y a – car il donne trop d'informations sur ses particularités. Pour éviter toute bévue, nous l'appelons plus communément, _The Island_. Pour en revenir vainqueur, il vous faudra démontrer votre force sensitive : confiance, entraide, intuition et empathie. Et, vous vous doutez bien, les deux restants tenteront leur chance sur cette île. Bien, je vous laisse délibérer ! Lorsque vous aurez fait votre choix, venez me rejoindre dans la petite cahutte, là, au bout du ponton. A toute à l'heure ! »

Et il nous planta là, plongés dans nos pensées. Personnellement, je réfléchissais déjà à la répartition car, si nous voulions nous en sortir avec ces épreuves, il faudrait être tactique dès maintenant. Pour l'épreuve d'intelligence, je voyais bien Robin même si ça me fendait le cœur de voir une femme seule affronter une île entière… Pour l'épreuve de force, nous avions pas mal de possibilités : Luffy, Zoro, moi… Pour The Island, il fallait mettre Chopper pour son empathie et Luffy pour son intuition, c'était évident, ce qui nous laissait pour le moral, Nami et… Moi, il fallait que ce soit moi. Par principe, une demoiselle doit être accompagnée d'un gentleman plutôt que de… que de… quelqu'un d'autre et puis je ne pouvais définitivement pas me retrouver avec le marimo sur l'épreuve de force. Usopp étant agile, ça ne devrait causer aucun problème ! J'exposai alors ma proposition aux autres :

« Et bien, pour la répartition, je pense…

- C'est choisi ! trancha Luffy. Pour la 1, Nami et Robin ; la 2, je m'en occupe ; ça sera Usopp et Chopper sur la 3 et vous deux, vous vous occuperez de la 4 ! »

Les « deux » concernés, soit le marimo et moi, voulûmes protester mais Nami-swan fut la plus rapide…

« Mais tu veux notre perte ? Nous avons des brutes à disposition et tu me colles avec Robin sur l'épreuve de force ? Et tu penses vraiment qu'il faut laisser Usopp et Chopper sur l'audace, sous-entendu, l'inconscience profonde ? Ok, mettre les deux abrutis ensemble sur The Island, ça peut être marrant même si c'est l'échec assuré mais le summum c'est que tu te sentes de faire l'épreuve d'intelligence quand même ! »

Elle s'emportait mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, excepté pour la partie qui devait _a priori _me concerner. Je ne m'étais pas franchement reconnu dans le terme extrêmement mal choisi d'« abruti ». Enfin bon, sa colère étant justifiée, je pardonnai tout de suite à ma sirène son vocabulaire indélicat, au contraire du marimo qui commençait dangereusement à s'énerver lui aussi.

« Nami, reprit un Luffy beaucoup trop sérieux, nous avons une décision à prendre : montrer à tous que nous sommes dignes de notre drapeau, ce que nous savons déjà, ou nous confronter à nos faiblesses pour apprendre à les surmonter, pour progresser et ainsi prouver que l'équipage des Mugiwaras ne craint en aucun cas ces supposées faiblesses, qu'il les affronte dignement et les écrase de par la simple force de notre union. »

C'est le capitaine qui avait parlé. Néanmoins, Usopp tenta :

« Pourtant nous serons séparés…

- Je pense que notre capitaine parle d'une union spirituelle qui s'affranchit des distances physiques… expliqua Robin.

- Hein ? confirma Luffy.

- Bon, et bien c'est décidé ! admit Nami, à contrecœur.

- Attendez… essayai-je malgré tout. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais progresser, un abruti pareil sur le dos ?

- Je te rappelle que ton épreuve, Sanji, c'est, somme toute, la définition même des relations humaines, amitié ou autre… commença Nami-swan. Donc, ce n'est pas « est-ce que je vais progresser », c'est « TU DOIS PROGRESSER » et AVEC ton abruti. Compris ?

- Je ne suis pas un abruti et encore moins SON abruti, interrompit enfin le marimo. »

Décidément, il était long à la détente parfois, il aurait pu réagir dix lignes plus tôt.

« Bien au contraire, reprit-elle, vous allez devoir œuvrer ensemble plus que jamais ! Monsieur Zoro vous allez donc accepter de prendre pour abruti Sanji. Monsieur Sanji vous allez également accepter de prendre pour abruti Zoro. Je vous déclare donc abruti et abruti, pour le meilleur et pour le pire et si vous voulez mon avis, on va pouvoir discuter du pire dans pas longtemps ! Embrassez-vous !

- Ta gueule, sorcière. »

J'assistais, impuissant, à la scène qui me plaisait de moins en moins. Je ne pouvais assurément pas prendre le parti de Zoro mais ce que défendait Nami était contre-nature. Moi et Zoro, ravaler notre fierté et nier, un temps, notre rivalité ? Jamais. Heureusement, la proposition timide d'Usopp interrompit la discussion avant qu'elle n'empire, si c'était possible (l'auteur se connaissant personnellement, c'était possible).

« On est prêt donc on devrait peut-être y aller ? »

Et la petite troupe se dirigea vers la petite cahutte, là, au bout du ponton. Le vieil homme nous invita à nous asseoir un instant autour d'une boisson, café pour les uns, rhum pour un unique autre qui me servirait bientôt de coéquipier et ce, à mon plus grand désespoir. Pendant que nous buvions, Luffy lui présenta le fruit déjà bien avancé de nos délibérations.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, s'assura notre guide, vous avez choisi les deux fragiles demoiselles pour le physique, les deux qui se regardent en chien de faïence depuis tout à l'heure sur le relationnel, le stressé et le tout mignon sur la résistance morale et toi sur le raisonnement ? »

Apercevant nos acquiescements peu enthousiastes, il ne sut que dire.

« Et bien votre choix m'a l'air tout à fait… inédit ! Espérons qu'il vous portera chance ! Sur ce…

- Excusez-moi, coupa Robin-chwan, j'aurais quelques questions…

- Bien sur ?

- Nous avons des épreuves sur quatre îles… qui doivent être de celles situées sur le cercle extérieur, l'île centrale constituant, je suppose, notre destination commune et preuve formelle de notre réussite. Pourtant, il y avait au total sept îles… Pourquoi ne pas avoir été répartis sur les défis supplémentaires ?

- Ah, heu et bien… les autres sont heu… comme qui dirait, en maintenance ?

- Et comment sommes-nous réellement évalués ? Suffit-il de traverser l'île ? Y a-t-il des juges sur place, des caméras ou bien sommes-nous seuls ?

- Tout dépend de votre destination. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux vous en dire davantage… Cela nuirait à l'équité des équipes participantes… Vous deux, c'est le moment, suivez-moi. Les autres, servez-vous quelques chose à manger dans la salle d'à côté, je reviens d'ici quelques minutes. »

Sans surprise, le vieil homme nous avait désignés, moi et le marimo. Quelque part, autant en finir le plus rapidement possible donc si nous pouvions être les premiers ce n'était pas plus mal. Je me levai, bientôt imité par mon désespérant coéquipier, et emboitait le pas de notre guide qui s'en allait déjà par une porte dérobée de la petite cahutte, là, au bout du ponton. Elle débouchait sur un immense couloir que nous avions suivi, sans un mot. Ce couloir était plus qu'étrange, nous changions constamment de direction et il n'était percé d'aucune porte ni d'aucune fenêtre. Quand enfin le vieil homme ouvrit l'unique porte de sortie qui laissait entrevoir une sorte de plage privée, il se retourna nous laissant passer devant et nous annonça :

« L'île que vous voyez d'ici est The Island. Vous devez la rejoindre à l'aide de la barque qui est à votre disposition.

- Et après ? »

Personne ne me répondit, l'homme avait déjà refermé la porte sur lui, nous laissant, le marimo et moi désespérément seuls avec notre barque.

« Monte là-dedans et rame. »

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, j'avais poussé la barque jusqu'à l'eau et sauté agilement à l'intérieur mais ma remarque ne semblait pas plaire au bretteur.

« Qui t'a appris que l'entraide, c'était donner des ordres et glander ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je prends simplement des décisions que tu n'as pas l'air capable de prendre seul. Donc je te rends service, c'est de l'entraide.

- Le service c'est d'ramer, abruti !

- Qui laisserait indignement ramer une femme ? »

L'argument m'avait coûté mais, au moins, il avait eu l'effet escompté. Mon abruti se positionna, dos à notre destination, et s'afféra à la tâche pendant que je surveillais le cap de notre petite embarcation. En réalité, si j'avais réparti les tâches ainsi c'était plutôt pour éviter qu'on se plante d'île. Connaissant le marimo, même face à The Island, il aurait été capable nous faire dévier de notre trajectoire et nous aurions atterri Dieu sait où. Mais ça, je ne comptais surtout pas le lui dire.

Le silence fut pesant tout au long de la traversée et c'est avec soulagement que je posai un pied sur ce territoire inconnu. Rapidement, nous avions échoué notre embarcation, suffisamment loin pour que la marée ne vienne nous la soustraire puis nous l'avions laissée là, le temps de faire un premier repérage. Il nous fallut une petite heure pour faire le tour de l'île et découvrir qu'elle était _a priori _déserte. Étrangement, le marimo me laissait prendre les devants, répliquant à peine lorsque je lui indiquais une direction à prendre ou une curiosité à observer. Il réalisait peut-être que le repérage n'était pas son point fort…

Nous étions tombés, sans efforts, sur la passerelle qui reliait l'île à notre destination finale mais malheureusement il nous était impossible de l'emprunter. Quelqu'un avait dû la détacher car elle s'enfonçait profondément dans les eaux agitées, ne reliant plus grand-chose en réalité. La traversée à la nage était également inenvisageable, les flots étant pour le moment déchaînés, se projetant avec violence contre de nombreux récifs.

Revenus à notre point de départ, nous avions eu la désagréable surprise de ne plus retrouver la moindre trace de notre barque. Quelqu'un avait dû passer la reprendre pendant notre petit tour… Ayant rassemblé toutes les informations dont nous disposions, je proposai un temps de réflexion qui m'était plus que nécessaire pour faire le point. Le marimo avait haussé un sourcil semblant ne pas saisir l'intérêt de la requête mais, ne trouvant mieux à faire, il alla s'échouer plus loin à quelque pas de ses congénères, histoire de faire un somme. De mon côté, j'allumai une clope et commençai à cogiter.

Pas de matériel. Pas de but. Pas d'épreuve. Qu'attendait de nous _The Island_ ? J'avais surement manqué quelque chose et repris mon observation de la situation d'un œil nouveau…

Une blonde à forte poitrine. Un tas de muscles. Une île déserte avec sa faune et sa flore encore inconnues… ses rochers bien aiguisés… son abris… sa putain de plage de sable fin. Mains dans les poches, la mine renfrognée, je shootais rageusement dans le sable, ignorant le scénario de comédie romantique qui commençait à naître dans mon esprit… un scénario que je me jurai d'éviter.

* * *

« Me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. _The Island_ est une épreuve vraiment très spéciale. Les participants doivent en savoir le moins possible pour ne pouvoir compter que sur leur coéquipier et se laisser guider par leur intuition uniquement. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend ni ce qui est attendu d'eux. Il s'agit de l'épreuve la plus redoutable de notre quatuor, pourtant les concurrents s'y confrontent sans méfiance pensant que l'entraide est quelque chose d'aisé… Seul l'échec attend ces gens-là. J'espère que vos deux jeunes gens sont des costauds… En attendant, je peux maintenant répondre à toutes vos interrogations … »

* * *

(1) Et oui, ces noms viennent tout droit d'un célèbre parc d'attractions ! Si je veux, d'abord !


	6. Échec et mat ou la voix de l'île

**CHAPITRE 6 : échec et mat ou la voix de l'île**

« Non, jeune homme, maintenant ce pion-là ne peut avancer que d'une case.

- Ah bon. Pourtant il a eu le droit à deux avant ! Et celui-là, il bouge comment ?

- C'est aussi un pion…

- Ah ! Donc je peux avancer d'une case !

- Oui enfin il peut encore avancer de deux aussi…

- … Je comprends rieeeeeen… »

* * *

Je tournai la tête vers mon abruti, toujours en train de dormir. Il fallait que je le réveille. Non, je n'avais pas besoin de lui, c'est juste qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que je sois le seul à bosser. Je m'approchai donc assez peu discrètement mais avez-vous déjà essayé de faire plus de bruit que la marée en marchant sur du sable ? Bref, ma stratégie échoua totalement et je m'arrêtai une fois arrivé à hauteur du marimo.

« Oï marimo, lève-toi.

- ZzZzZz.

- Je te parle, l'algue.

- ZzZzZz.

- Si tu ne te lèves tout de suite, je jette tes sabres à l'eau et toi par la même occasion.

- … C'est bon, j'ai compris, baka. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- On ne sait pas comment quitter l'île pour le moment et il ne nous reste que quelques heures de lumière. Il faut qu'on prévoit de quoi manger, de quoi dormir. Tu m'suis ?

- Pas vraiment l'choix… »

* * *

« Pourquoi tes pions ils sortent du plateau ?

- Parce que vous les mangez, jeune homme…

- Ah non, je mange rien du tout là ! Et j'ai faim ! »

* * *

Nous avions achevé de construire un abri rudimentaire pour la nuit et nous étions retournés en forêt à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Malheureusement, l'île semblait désertée tant par les hommes que par les bêtes. Niveau plantes, fruits, nous n'avions rien trouvé de plus utilisable. A vrai dire, la seule chose que nous envisagions de voir au fond de notre estomac, nous la croisions à chaque pas. Des champignons. Il y en avait partout, de toutes sortes, mais pas un seul que je connaissais. Et je n'aimais pas toucher à ces bêtes-là sans un avis de Chopper ou de quiconque. Les viandes, les poissons, les légumes… j'avais le feeling pour tout mais décidément pas pour les champignons. Je ne savais que trop bien tout ce qu'ils pouvaient engendrer. Mais la lumière commençait à baisser et nos estomacs criaient famine, nous n'avions plus vraiment le choix.

En s'intéressant un peu plus à eux, nous avions remarqué qu'ils étaient en réalité tous de la même forme… J'imaginai qu'ils étaient donc de la même espèce, tous comestibles ou tous nocifs, mais c'était peut-être stupide. Qu'est-ce que j'y connaissais, moi, en champignons ? Ne me voyant pas choisir, Zoro se décida à ramasser l'un d'entre eux puis, méthodiquement, ceux qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je ne savais pas si son jugement était rationnel et ne le lui demandai pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses champignons étaient très faciles à repérer par rapport aux autres : ils portaient des zébrures brunes bien distinctives. Personnellement, ces marques ne me disaient rien qui vaille, j'aurais été davantage attiré par ceux surmontés d'une petite tâche blanche étoilée. Mais dans notre petit duo, l'instinct c'était lui. Je ne comptais pas remettre en cause sa décision.

Une fois de retour au campement, je les cuisinai comme je pouvais… et nous les dégustâmes dans le silence de la nuit. Finalement, leur chaire était délicieuse et ce fut, au cœur de cette malheureuse aventure, un réel plaisir de les dévorer. Il avait bien choisi, je devais l'admettre. Rompant ce silence devenu pesant, je lui accordai finalement cette légère victoire.

« Bien joué. »

Un nouveau silence accueilli cette réplique que je regrettai aussitôt. Que cet abruti n'aille pas croire qu'à cause d'une pauvre petite île, je voulais brusquement faire ami-ami avec lui. C'était juste que… je n'avais pas réfléchi. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Lui, au contraire, réfléchit bien plus que d'habitude avant de finalement lâcher sa réponse :

« Toi aussi. »

Je réprimai un cri de joie et ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Ce que je voyais, c'est qu'avec ces deux seuls mots, Zoro venait de reconnaître ma cuisine, ce qu'il me refusait depuis le départ. Et il en avait tout à fait conscience. En somme, il m'avait donné bien plus en retour que ce que je n'avais osé offrir. Peut-être en récompense de mon effort ou parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Touché, je ne sus éviter qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres, gêné. En levant les yeux, j'aperçus le même que le mien et j'admets qu'on devait avoir l'air bien cons.

Brisant cet instant, je me levai pour aller chercher de quoi alimenter notre piètre feu de camp… et m'effondrai. J'entendis vaguement hurler mon prénom. Tiens, il le connaissait donc ? Mais… pourquoi me parvenait-il de si loin ? Je lui avais pourtant bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on se sépare. Il avait eu un sourire si mignon… quand j'avais dit ça…

Une chaleur tendre enveloppa mon corps… J'étais bien… C'était… doux… C'était… .

* * *

« Voyons jeune homme ! Vous avez déjà utilisé le fou tout à l'heure, c'est en diagonale ! Pas comme la tour !

- C'est quoi une diagonale ?

- …

- Comme ça ?

- …

- Ah comme ça alors ?

- Non. Comme ça…

- Ah oui, je me rappelle sauf que vous vous trompez ! Il n'y avait pas autant de cases la dernière fois !

- Le fou c'est autant de case que l'on veut, jeune homme… »

* * *

La lumière du jour commençait à m'agresser. J'émergeai doucement, il y avait encore cette douce chaleur près de moi. J'ouvris difficilement un œil et constatai, à moitié surpris, que cette douce chaleur, c'était Zoro. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi chaud. C'était… bien. Il ouvrit les yeux, lui aussi. Ils étaient légèrement voilés. Il me regarda puis, après un effort, il ouvrit la bouche dont ne sortit qu'un seul mot :

« … Oreille… »

Je touchais les miennes. Doux.

« … Queue… »

Je regardais bouger la sienne. Jouer.

J'approchai. Mâle… Odeur… Chaud… Envie…

* * *

« Et le cheval ? Il sert à quoi ?

- Le cavalier…

- Quoi le cavalier ?

- On appelle cette pièce, un cavalier…

- Ah bon, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle une tête de cheval ? »

* * *

Je repris conscience violemment et me remémorai tout. Les champignons. Mon évanouissement. Nous n'étions pas loin de l'abri, Zoro avait donc commencé à m'y porter avant de s'effondrer à son tour. Mon réveil à ses côtés. Notre transformation. Ces oreilles et cette queue de tigre dont nous avions chacun hérité.

Et ces pensées… non, cet instinct qui nous avait envahi, nous muant peu à peu en véritables bêtes. J'avais d'abord voulu jouer avec sa queue qui fouettait l'air mais mon regard avait dévié vers le reste de son corps. Je le redécouvrais : ses bras musclés qui pourraient me saisir férocement, son torse que je devinais si bien tracé sous son vêtement et… Je voulais voir plus. Nous avions arraché nos vêtements. Il était… si beau. Si fort. Si… mâle. Et son odeur obsédante. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Et je l'avais désiré, violemment, de tout mon être. Alors, sauvagement, il m'avait… On avait… on avait…

Je voulus pleurer mais mes yeux étaient désespérément secs. J'étais profondément choqué. Et je restai là, immobile, débraillé, refusant la vérité qui s'imposait lentement à moi.

« Viens… »

Je levai à peine les yeux, j'avais bien trop peur de son regard. Il m'avait… On avait…

« Je ne suis pas celui qui t'a fait du mal, alors viens… »

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Le temps des excuses et des explications viendrait plus tard. Le plus important, pour le moment, c'était de surmonter ça, j'avais besoin de réconfort et il l'avait deviné. J'approchai à pas lents, effrayé malgré tout. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il me tira gentiment par le poignet, me forçant sans douleur à m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il me rhabilla calmement puis m'entoura de ses bras et glissa ma tête sur son épaule, me laissant le loisir de m'abandonner tout contre lui. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais la respiration saccadée, les muscles crispés. Il glissa ses doigts dans ma longue chevelure. Tous ses gestes étaient si sincères… Je lui avais tant de fois reproché son côté bestial. Maintenant que je savais ce qu'était vraiment une bête… Il me paraissait terriblement humain. Je me relâchai un peu. Mais ses doigts avaient achevé leur glissade et se séparèrent doucement de mes cheveux. Je me crispai. Répondant en silence à ma crainte inavouée, sa main remonta jusqu'à mon visage et s'enfonça à nouveau dans ma chevelure, suivant sa chute. Sa caresse devint entêtante. A chacun de ses départs, je me crispai un peu mais toujours un peu moins.

« Chuut. Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Depuis quand lisait-il en moi si aisément ? Depuis quand savait-il ce dont j'avais besoin ? Depuis quand connaissait-il les bons gestes, les bons mots ? En cet instant, tout ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il avait raison. Il était là. Pour moi. Et les larmes, le sommeil finirent par m'emporter à nouveau.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu joues plus ?

- Parce que vous avez gagné, jeune homme…

- Alors pourquoi on joue pas à autre chose ?

- Parce qu'avant, vous avez quelque chose à dire, jeune homme…

- Oui ! J'ai faim !

- Non, autre chose… Éch…

- … ange !

- Non… Éche…

- …lle ! »

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut mais la chaleur tendre de Zoro m'inondait encore et sut me calmer. Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui s'était passé, hier puis ce matin, je m'écartai de lui à regret, gêné. Il ne me retint pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'aurait-il retenu ? Je me levai. Nous avions un abri, même s'il n'avait pas encore servi, mais nous devions régler notre problème de nourriture. Pas question d'avaler un autre champignon de cette île maudite. A cause d'eux, en plus d'une belle paire de… en plus de mes précieux attributs féminins, j'avais hérité d'une paire d'oreilles et d'une queue de tigre, un court instant certes mais je commençais à sérieusement en avoir marre de ces maudites transformations. Et puis, il faudrait rapidement envisager un moyen de sortir d'ici.

« Allons chasser, proposais-je. On n'a rien croisé hier mais j'ai la bizarre impression que nous tomberons sur de la viande sur patte ce matin. »

Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais j'avais cette impression de ressentir quelque chose venant de l'île. L'atmosphère qu'elle dégageait était comme une voix… qui ne disait rien mais que vous compreniez malgré tout. Hier, cette voix nous avait poussés à manger des champignons, c'était clair. Aujourd'hui, elle nous poussait à chasser. Peut-être devrions-nous nous méfier mais j'avais dans l'idée que le mal était déjà fait.

« Ensuite, nous construirons un radeau. »

Et cette idée-là, je savais qu'elle venait de moi et non de l'île.

* * *

« Échec et m…

- … outarde !

- Échec et ma…

- …th !

- Oui !

- Échec et math !

- Vous avez gagné, bravo, maintenant si vous permettez, jeune homme…

- Bah, tu fais quoi ?

- Je me pends. »

* * *

Effectivement, nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à débusquer de quoi nous préparer un festin bien mérité pour le midi, à se demander comment l'île avait pu tant changer en une nuit. Des fruits poussaient dans chaque arbre et la forêt entière grouillait de vie. J'entendis derrière moi le grondement inquiétant du ventre de Zoro et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y réagir, amusé.

« Affamé ?

- Ouaip, reconnut le bretteur sans effort. J'suis pressé de passer à table.

- Même pour ça ? fis-je, lui balançant notre dernière proie sous le nez.

- Même pour cette merde, admit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Décidément, cette île était vraiment en train de me changer, de nous changer. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé Zoro ainsi, avec moi. Bien sur, avec le reste de l'équipage, il n'était pas si différent. Mais jamais entre nous, il n'y avait eu d'entente, d'échange autre que les insultes ou les coups, jamais de véritable relation en somme, excepté de rivalité. Et cette rivalité se transformait doucement… Finalement, ça ne me déplaisait pas. Je l'aimais bien ce Zoro-là. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure, il avait vraiment été…

« Merci, fis-je, du bout des lèvres.

- Ne me remercie pas. Après tout, j'y suis quand même pour…

- Attends… Je ne suis… pas encore… prêt à en parler.

- Pas de problème, conclut-il doucement. »

Et nous plongeâmes, à nouveau, dans un silence malgré tout beaucoup plus paisible que ce que nous avions pu connaître jusque là. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, une fois arrivé au campement, je me retournai et constatai sa disparition. Comment avait-il pu me perdre alors qu'il me suivait à une si courte distance ? Nous avions déjà assez de problèmes pour ne pas rajouter celui-là… Habituellement, je l'aurai laissé s'égarer quelques heures avant d'aller le chercher, envoyé de force par Nami. Aujourd'hui, Nami n'était pas là pour me le demander et je n'en eus pas besoin. Il avait été là quand il le fallait, je le serais aussi… Je fis donc demi-tour et commençai à l'appeler suivant en sens inverse le chemin que je venais d'emprunter.

« Marimo ! … T'es où ? … MARIMO ! »

Brusquement, deux puissants bras agrippèrent mon corps avec violence, plaquant mon ventre contre le sol et j'aperçus, dansant nerveusement devant mes yeux, le bout insolent d'une queue tigrée. La panique s'empara de moi et je commençai à me débattre. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, pas comme ça alors que j'étais encore… moi-même. Me sentant affolé, il resserra sa funeste étreinte et ses crocs s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans la chaire fragile de mon cou. Je me pétrifiai, sentant le sang couler le long de ma gorge, impuissant, suspendu dans sa gueule.

* * *

« Vous pensez que Luffy s'en sort ?

- C'est plutôt pour vos autres camarades que vous devriez vous inquiéter. Cette île a une âme. Une fois qu'elle tient quelqu'un, elle ne le laisse plus partir. Il s'y passe des choses étranges. A chaque fois qu'un courageux s'y aventure, la passerelle tombe et les vagues battent la côte plus violemment. Encore cette fois, ça n'a pas loupé. Moi, personnellement, j'y mets jamais les pieds, ça m'fait bien trop peur… »


	7. Secourisme ou des envies surprenantes

**CHAPITRE 7 : secourisme ou des envies surprenantes**

« Usopp…

- Ou… Oui… Chop… Chopper ?

- J'ai p… peur… répondit le petit renne au bord des larmes.

- Ne… t'… t'en… f… fais pas… J… Je… suis… l… là…

- Mais t… tu… as… aussi p… peur que… m… moi ! »

* * *

Alors que je sentais ses crocs s'enfoncer plus profondément sous ma peau, je me mis à hurler ma douleur, ma détresse et mon anéantissement.

« ZOROOOOOOOOOOO ! »

La progression de ses dents se stoppa, hésitantes. Puis, reprenant brutalement ses esprits, il me relâcha. Mon corps s'avachit, affaibli par le choc plus que par la blessure finalement peu profonde. Zoro la contempla un instant, semblant réaliser peu à peu son geste. Sa queue, ses oreilles et mêmes ses crocs avaient disparu mais son visage se décomposait à vue d'œil, affichant peu à peu une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas et que je reconnus pourtant immédiatement : la peur. La peur de me perdre si je succombais à cette égratignure ? La peur que je le repousse alors qu'il venait de m'éviter le pire ? Je ne comprenais pas cette peur irrationnelle qui semblait grandir en lui à une vitesse folle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il restait là, figé, alors qu'il avait si facilement repris le contrôle la dernière fois. Alors, je supposai que c'était mon tour… Je me redressai doucement et tendis une main hésitante vers ce visage désolé.

« Zoro… »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il s'effondra sur moi, reposant sa tête sur mes jambes repliées. Je glissai une main dans ses cheveux – ça, j'avoue, ça faisait des mois que j'en rêvais, au moins pour savoir de quelle algue il s'agissait d'après la texture de son cuir chevelu – et l'autre vint rejoindre son menton pour tourner gentiment vers moi son visage que je ne voyais plus. Il me résista un peu mais moi aussi et je vis, dans son regard fuyant, la peur se noyer dans des larmes qu'il se refusait à laisser s'échapper. Sous la surprise, je le lâchai et son visage retourna s'enfouir sur mes cuisses. Décidément, je connaissais si mal ce Zoro… Je l'avais tellement pensé insensible… intouchable…

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne m'as rien fait… Tu t'es arrêté à… »

Il me coupa d'un ton dur.

« J'ai essayé d'te bouffer. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu ne voulais pas me violer ?

- Non… je crois que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas… tes oreilles… et ta queue. J'avais faim… Tu étais plus une proie… que j'ai traquée puis… »

Mon éclat de rire l'interrompit. La situation et la conversation étaient décidément trop surréalistes pour moi.

« Ex…cuse-moi, expliquai-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter, c'est… nerveux ! Ce qui… nous arrive est tellement… bizarre. Pardon, tu dois être… choqué et moi je… rigole comme un… con. »

Zoro ne dit rien. Il s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main et je le sentis sourire puis peu à peu me rejoindre dans mon fou-rire.

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Usooooopp, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces moooooonstres ? gémit le petit renne en courant derrière son coéquipier. Il y en a partout, ils font des gestes bizarres, comme mécaniques. Ils nous font peur mais c'est comme s'ils ne nous voyaient pas et ils ne nous courent pas après !

- Je sais paaaaas… Cette maison est trop flippante ! Couuuurs ! »

* * *

Nous avions arrêté de rire, mangé pour de bon puis essayé de mettre les choses au clair. A dire vrai, la situation n'était pas brillante…

« Sanji, laisse-moi t'attacher. »

Je m'étranglai. A nouveau, la conversation prenait une tournure plus qu'inhabituelle.

« Quoi ?

- Ecoute… Si je me suis retransformé, ça risque de t'arriver aussi et tu risques de me sauter dessus pour me bouffer.

- Rien ne nous dit que je serai le prochain. On ne connait rien de ces champignons… objectai-je.

- Peu importe ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer : si on se transforme en même temps, attachés ou pas, on va… hum… recommencer à…

- Copuler.

- Voilà. Donc ça ne change rien. Si je me transforme, tu hurles comme tu l'as fait, je m'arrêterai. Si tu te transformes, tu seras attaché et j'essaierai de trouver une solution pour que tu retournes à ton état normal. »

Je pouvais lire en lui une détermination profonde mais sa solution ne me convenait pas.

« Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas crier, toi aussi ? Je serai beaucoup plus utile à fabriquer le radeau avec toi. Et puis tu sais te défendre, non ?

- Comme tu t'es défendu ? On n'est pas câblés pour être chassés, Sanji. On n'a aucune garantie que mes cris t'arrêtent. J'ai pas envie d'te faire mal en me défendant et j'ai l'impression que notre force brute est décuplée pendant nos transformations… Ça te suffit pas ?

- Et si je ne me transforme pas, tu me laisses attaché à vie ?

- Bien sur que non, on avisera…

- Non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Ce problème, il faut le résoudre maintenant. Tu as réussi à revenir à la normale. Peut-être que ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Si j'arrive à me transformer sur commande, alors je pourrai apprendre à me contrôler. Dans ce cas, oui, attache-moi mais je compte pas qu'ça dure longtemps.

- Tu veux… contrôler les transformations ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment exactement ? »

J'avais ma petite idée mais je préférai la garder pour moi.

« Ça, c'est mon affaire. Il faut fabriquer des cordes. Elles nous serviront pour le radeau de toute façon. »

* * *

« Usopp, arrête-toi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser ce monstre dans cet état ! Il a l'air de faire une sérieuse hémorragie, si je ne le soigne pas, il va y passer !

- Mais…

- Je suis médecin ! »

* * *

Nous trouvâmes finalement ce que nous cherchions : des tiges ou de longues feuilles, ni trop rigides, ni trop souples que nous puissions les tresser et en faire des cordes suffisamment résistantes. Je me mis rapidement au travail pendant que Zoro, restant par précaution toujours visible, choisissait – à l'aide de ses sabres – les arbres que nous serviraient pour le radeau, les coupant d'un seul coup à la bonne taille (j'imagine qu'il aurait été dommage d'abîmer plus que nécessaire un de ses précieux outils avec ce genre de bêtises) et les alignant. Ces putains de cordes étaient difficiles à tresser, la tâche rendait les mains douloureuses et certaines tiges m'entaillaient les doigts de fines coupures.

« Laisse… Faudrait pas que t'abîmes tes mains. Plus vite on sera sorti de ce pétrin, mieux ce sera mais c'est pas la peine de faire des conneries non plus… On en a peut-être déjà fait assez, tu crois pas ? »

Il m'avait délicatement repris la corde que je tressais et il s'était assis à côté de moi, continuant le travail que j'avais commencé. Je levai légèrement la tête vers lui. Oui, c'était bien Zoro qui avait dit et fait ça. J'appréciai mais, décidément, je ne m'y habituais pas…

« Et je fais quoi ?

- Tu peux toujours récolter des fruits sans trop t'éloigner et commencer à préparer le repas… De toute façon, tu as bien avancé, je vais bientôt pouvoir t'attacher, alors tu auras largement de quoi faire avec tes petites expériences ! »

Et effectivement, je ne tardai pas à me retrouver les poings liés derrière le dos et attachés à un arbre qui me servirait de dossier. Le frisson que j'avais ressenti lorsque Zoro avait serré les nœuds m'avait laissé pantois, mais j'avais essayé de bien vite l'oublier surtout lorsqu'il prit la parole tentant de détendre l'atmosphère et achevant de lacer mes liens.

« Je passe mon temps à me rappeler pourquoi j'fais ça car j'te cache pas que la situation est un peu étrange…

- C'était ton idée ! protestai-je, embarrassé.

- Ouaip, mais le fait qu'tu sois d'accord est quand même très louche ! »

Et il partit, amusé de ma situation, recommencer à tresser les cordes, me jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps, histoire du surveiller l'avancée de mon plan. J'avoue que tout cela m'amusait nettement moins. J'avais fait le fier tout à l'heure mais maintenant, il fallait que je réussisse à me transformer et ce n'était pas gagné. J'espérai que retrouver les sensations que j'avais ressenties lorsque j'étais devenu une bête féroce, entraînerait mon changement de forme mais pour ça, il fallait… que Zoro m'excite… Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas gagné.

Je commençai par l'observer. Il avait les mains habiles et il avançait rapidement son travail, d'accord, sauf que ce n'est pas ça qui allait m'aider. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était plutôt bien foutu mais delà à être émoustillé et au point de retrouver la fièvre sauvage de la veille… Et bien il n'y avait peut-être qu'un pas ! Allez, du courage !

* * *

« La créature n'a pas de pouls. Pourtant l'hémorragie ne semble pas se poursuivre. D'ailleurs, c'est un sang bizarre et il est déjà tout sec. Je dois tenter une réanimation.

- Tu vas lui faire… du bouche-à-bouche ?

- Et bien… On va… plutôt commencer par les compressions… 1… 2… 3…

- Ça fait un bruit bizarre quand t'appuies…

- 8… Ça peut arriver… qu'on casse… quelques côtes… 14…

- Nan, c'est pas ça… Je suis sûr que je le connais… C'est comme…

- 23… Je vais… devoir passer… aux insufflations… 29…

- STOP ! Ne te fatigue pas… C'est un mécanisme à l'intérieur… Tu essaies de réanimer un pantin, là… »

* * *

J'avais beau le regarder et détailler son visage, ça ne fonctionnait pas… Il me fallait quelque chose de plus fort…

« Zoro, arrête avec les cordes, retourne couper du bois.

- Hein ?

- S'il. Te. Plaît. »

Légèrement intrigué, il s'exécuta malgré tout. Il fallait que je me concentre sur ses muscles, je crois que c'était par là que tout avait commencé, oui, ces bras puissants qui taillaient avec vigueur. Ensuite, il y avait eu son torse… Son t-shirt, légèrement humide de transpiration, lui collait à la peau moulant son corps d'athlète. A chacun de ses mouvements, je pouvais deviner ses abdos contractés sous l'effort ou la cambrure si masculine de sa colonne malmenée par la vigueur de ses gestes. Lorsqu'il levait les bras, son t-shirt se rehaussait légèrement, laissant apparaître une fine ligne de peau, alléchante. J'avais besoin d'en voir plus. Je voulais en voir plus. Je crevais d'envie d'en voir plus.

Cette pensée m'arrêta net et me refroidit brutalement. Si ma moralité se mettait à faire des siennes quand, enfin, je commençais à approcher de mon but, aussi gênant soit-il, je ne risquai pas d'y arriver. Je me remis lentement de l'idée que le corps de Zoro avait réussi, certes avec de gros efforts de ma part, mais avait réussi tout de même à m'exciter. En même temps, je m'attendais à quoi, exactement ? Si j'étais persuadé de rester de marbre, je n'aurais même pas essayé… Ou j'espérai peut-être rester de marbre justement ? Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de réfléchir et que je me laisse aller pour quitter cette maudite île et ne plus avoir à me poser ce genre de questions stupides. Je fis donc le vide dans ma tête. C'est le moment que choisit Zoro pour m'interpeller.

« Alors, ça vient ? »

Sa voix grave me parut… plus sensuelle qu'à l'ordinaire. J'eus l'envie brutale de l'entendre me murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Oui, ça venait… mais il me fallait un déclencheur. Un vrai. Je fixai Zoro dans les yeux et lui répondit aussi sèchement qu'il m'était encore possible, pour tenter de lui dissimuler ma fébrilité.

« Zoro… Ne pose aucune question et enlève ton t-shirt. »

Confus, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, passionnés. J'avais le souffle court. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de réplique m'exciterait à ce point, il fallait en profiter. Je devais avoir les joues en feu mais je soutenais son regard, lui transmettant, j'espérais, ma profonde détermination plutôt que ma violente concupiscence. Le rouge venant lui colorer le visage, il détourna le regard, troublé, et retira enfin son t-shirt sous mes yeux avides. La vision de sa peau nue où perlait la sueur, déclencha en moi une passion inassouvie que je ne me connaissais pas. J'avais envie de le respirer, de… Toucher… J'avais… Chaud… J'avais… Envie… De cet homme… De… Mâle…

* * *

« Et voilà, il suffisait d'allumer la lumière pour désactiver tous ces monstrueux pantins. C'est vrai qu'une maison hantée en plein jour ne fait pas tout à fait le même effet…

- Usopp, tu es un génie !

- Tiens regarde, celui-ci il nous a fait peur tout à l'heure !

- HAHAHAHA ! Il est trop moche !

- Et celui-là, mwahahah… ah… ah… Beurk quand même. Bon on… on y va, qu'on termine vite cette épreuve ri… ridicule ?

- Oui, au… tant faire ça… ra… pidement ! »

* * *

Dévorer…

…ji…

Faim…

SANJI !

Je revenais brutalement à moi lorsque le cri de Zoro atteignit brutalement mon cerveau embrumé. J'avais réussi, je m'étais transformé… et j'étais revenu. Bon, avec de l'aide, mais c'était un bon début déjà.

« Je… pensais pas que tu pouvais avoir l'air aussi appétissant… fis-je, mi-amusé, mi-tendu. Ça fait… une drôle d'impression…

- T'as vraiment réussi à te transformer tout seul ?

- Oui, je crois.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es revenu assez vite aussi. Comment t'as fait ?

- Je… »

Me voyant hésiter, il souligna :

« Sanji, c'est important…

- Mais… tentai-je d'expliquer, c'est gênant… »

Dans l'état second dans lequel j'étais tout à l'heure, j'aurais bien pu tout lui avouer… Ça m'aurait limite excité davantage, au point où j'en étais… mais à froid, c'était tout simplement impossible…

« Quoi qu'ce soit, je sais très bien que c'est dans le but de nous sortir de là. Je te jugerai pas, je respecte ta tentative, essaya-t-il. »

Et il avait l'air sincère.

« …

- Et je n'me moquerai pas, insista-t-il.

- C'est pas ça qui m'fait peur…

- Quoi alors ?

- Tu vas… plus pouvoir me considérer comme avant… Je crois…

- J'vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis… »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, sa réplique me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de changement aussi à la légère avec tout ce qui nous arrivait. Tout changeait. Tout. Surtout ici, surtout maintenant. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas n'avoir rien vu de nos changements, de nos mots, de nos gestes, si différents. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'emportai plus que de raison.

« On passe not'temps à changer depuis qu'on est sur cette putain d'île ! éclatai-je devant un Zoro interdit. Et même depuis les chocolats tiens ! Tout change ! Même nous deux, non, surtout nous deux, ça change ! Alors comment tu peux m'dire que tu vas pas changer encore ? Un coup on s'entend bien et tu m'plais comme ça ! L'instant d'après, tout part en couille ! On s'viole, on essaie de s'bouffer ! On chiale ! NOUS, on chiale ! Et ya pas cinq minutes, j'm'excite tout seul en t'regardant couper du bois au point d'en d'venir une bête et tu veux que j'm'imagine que ça changera rien ? »

Tout était sorti. Tout. Tout seul. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Tout ce qui n'aurait jamais du sortir.

* * *

« Shishishishi ! C'était facile en fait… Dommage que le cheval se mange pas pour de vrai… pensa à voix haute un jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font les autres ? Ils traînent ou quoi ? Je m'ennuie moi, tout seul… »


	8. Bye bye and thank you

**CHAPITRE 8 : Bye bye and thank you**

« Alors, vous voyez, mes jolies demoiselles, dans cette épreuve, pour réussir à ouvrir la porte, il vous faut appuyer suffisamment fort sur ce levier pour qu'il s'enclenche. C'est difficile alors faites attention à ne pas vous faire de mal, surtout !

- Oh oui, je vois… commença Nami, laissant entrevoir davantage son décolleté, est-ce que vous pourriez… me montrer comment faire… Je crois bien avoir besoin d'admirer la force d'un homme pour me donner du courage…

- Tout de suite, mademoiselle !

- C'est ouvert ! On y va Robin ? »

* * *

« Je… te plais ? Je veux dire, ça te plaît qu'on s'entende bien ? »

Je rougis violemment, tournai les talons et oubliai toute prudence pour m'enfuir, seul. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Zoro me courait après et si j'estimai la conversation terminée, lui avait _a priori_ encore des choses à dire.

Étrangement, c'était notre première engueulade, enfin depuis qu'on s'entendait mieux et autant j'appréciais quand on se balançait des insultes à travers la tronche, autant cette fois, ça me plaisait beaucoup moins. Et ça m'énervait de prendre toute cette histoire avec autant de sérieux. Oui, il fallait que je dédramatise… Si possible. De toute façon, on était seuls sur cette île et on n'en partirait pas avant d'en avoir fini… Je m'arrêtai donc et me retournai, lui faisant face.

« Ça servait à quoi de courir comme un dératé pour m'attendre vingt mètres plus loin sérieux…

- Je peux y retourner si tu préfères…

- Non, attends ! Sanji, depuis qu'on est ici, je suis d'accord, c'est pas une expérience toujours… agréable et on change, je l'ai remarqué. Et moi aussi, j'aime notre changement… Je veux dire que… j'ai apprécié de te voir sous un nouveau jour et… m'entendre mieux avec toi… Ça me plait et j'ai pas envie que tout redevienne comme avant une fois qu'on sera rentrés. Qu'on fasse semblant devant les autres, j'en ai rien à foutre si c'est ce que tu veux, mais j'veux pas qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette île. Toi et moi. »

Et ce fut à son tour de s'empourprer. Décidément, on avait souvent l'air bien cons sur cette île…

« J'oublierai pas. »

J'avais répondu spontanément et cela sembla nous apaiser tous les deux. Tout n'était pourtant pas encore réglé, j'avais encore un point à éclaircir.

« Mais… ça t'a pas choqué que…

- Que ?

- Enfin que je…

- Que tu quoi ?

- Mais merde, je te parle masturbation mentale et tu bloques sur un « tu me plais », ya un problème quand même !

- Ah ça… Je… En fait, je crois que j'avais déjà compris… La façon dont tu m'as demandé de me dessaper et ton regard à ce moment-là étaient assez… équivoques mais j'arrivais pas à croire que tu aies décidé ça tout seul…

- Abruti… Bon, essayai-je de relativiser changeant très peu subtilement de conversation, on sait tous les deux que hurler peut nous arrêter. C'est pas follement pratique mais, avec un peu de chance, les transformations seront de moins en moins fréquentes. Comme on n'a pas d'informations, il faudra en parler en rentrant à Chopper ou au vieux pirate qui en sauront peut-être davantage. Maintenant, on termine ce radeau à la con et on se casse. »

Zoro hocha la tête. Nous étions d'accord et ça, c'était une première.

* * *

« C'est presque trop facile… A chaque fois que quelqu'un est là pour nous expliquer, il accepte de le faire à notre place et quand il n'y a personne, on trouve toujours une solution avec tes pouvoirs comme pour viser les cibles avec les balles… Seul Usopp aurait été capable de le faire et pourtant avec tes mains, même plus besoin de viser ! Aaaah… C'en est presque pénible d'être trop fortes…

- Ne nous plaignons pas, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi facile pour tout le monde, mademoiselle la navigatrice…

- Tu veux parler des deux abrutis ? Ils doivent se foutre sur la gueule à l'heure qu'il est au lieu de s'entraider. Je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir…

* * *

Le problème c'est qu'en retournant près de notre chantier… Les rondins de bois avaient disparu… La corde, elle, à mon grand soulagement, était toujours solidement attachée à son tronc d'arbre. Soit on se foutait de nous… soit cette île faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Nous décidâmes alors d'en finir le plus vite possible pour tenter la traversée le soir même.

Jamais nous n'avions fourni travail d'équipe aussi efficace. Zoro, passablement énervé, avait redécoupé les rondins nécessaires en un instant pendant que je démêlais les cordes inexplicablement empêtrées les unes dans les autres. Il reprit alors le tressage pendant que je commençai à assembler notre radeau de fortune. Une transformation de mon coéquipier nous interrompit un moment mais je hurlai une bonne fois pour toute que si Zoro n'était pas sage, je n'irai pas le promener et il irait pisser tout seul dans le jardin. Je pense qu'il avait réagi à son prénom, comme d'habitude – drôle d'habitude –, puisqu'il avait très bien compris la fin de ma phrase et m'envoya à la flotte, prétextant qu'il préférait au menu du jambon-sanjiettes plutôt qu'un sanji tartare. Étant donné la température de l'eau, je ne risquais pas de cuire, enfin bon…

Après cet intermède, le soleil s'abaissant dangereusement dans le ciel, Zoro acheva les cordes et m'aida à terminer l'assemblage de notre bien modeste embarcation. Alors qu'il commençait à la pousser vers la plage, je m'absentai un instant, récupérer quelques champignons… Après tout, une fois qu'on savait s'en servir, ils n'étaient pas si redoutables… Et puis, je dois dire que les autres m'intriguaient dangereusement… Avaient-ils les mêmes effets ? Nous transformeraient-ils en un autre animal ? Ou avaient-ils des effets complètement distincts ? Nous allions embarquer quand une idée me traversa l'esprit et j'arrêtai Zoro une dernière fois. Au final, cette île nous en avait fait baver mais il y avait eu de bons moments aussi… alors elle n'était peut-être pas si maudite que ça, juste un peu seule. Mon coéquipier m'attendit, sagement, pendant que j'écrivais en grand sur le sable…

_TO THE ISLAND FROM SANJI AND ZORO_

_BYE BYE AND THANK YOU_

Et je regagnai notre piètre radeau. Alors qu'il entrait timidement dans l'eau, le vent sembla s'arrêter de souffler furieusement et la mer se calma, nous accompagnant gentiment dans notre traversée.

_The Island_ nous laissait partir.

« Sanji… Lui dire au revoir, je comprends, mais pourquoi lui avoir dit merci ?

- Je sais pas encore… Je pense que je comprendrai un jour…

- C'est pas toi qu'est censé réfléchir avant d'agir ?

- Ah, donc tu reconnais à l'inverse que toi, t'as pas d'cerveau !

- Ta gueule et rame.

- Qui laisserait indignement ramer une femme ? »

Nous partageâmes un sourire en silence. Ouais. On en avait vécu des trucs entre ces deux mêmes répliques… Ça avait été chaud… Mais on avait formé une bonne équipe. De façon inexplicable, Luffy finissait toujours par avoir raison …

Nous regardâmes, presque émus, le rivage s'éloigner de nous alors que les lumières oranges et violacées du ciel laissaient place, peu à peu, à la douceur de la nuit. La brise, adoucie, guida tranquillement l'embarcation jusqu'à l'îlot central où le reste de l'équipage nous attendait, impatient. J'eus, inexplicablement, un sentiment de nostalgie. Non, ce n'était pas pour l'île, nous l'avions déjà quittée. Je mis un temps avant de comprendre et d'admettre que ce pincement au cœur, il était pour nous. Zoro et moi. Notre moment, à deux, venait de prendre fin. Je me demandai s'il ressentait la même chose. En tous cas, il n'en laissa rien paraître, alors je me tournai résolument vers notre capitaine et nos autres nakamas déjà rassemblés. Je criai à leur encontre :

« Oï, Luffy ! Plus jamais tu m'fais ce coup-là ! Je te ramène cet abruti d'marimo mais la prochaine fois, je le laisserai échoué avec ses congénères ! Nami-swaaaaaan, Robin-chwaaaaaaan, je vous ai manqué ? »

Moi, c'était la conviction qui me manquait et Zoro le sentit bien, enfin je crois. Les autres étaient trop loin pour percevoir cette infime hésitation dans ma voix. Il eût un léger soupir et notre radeau accosta finalement sur l'île. Je retrouvai néanmoins avec joie l'ensemble de mes compagnons, prêt à fêter notre victoire. Le vieil homme nous accueillit à son tour et nous invita à profiter d'un festin bien mérité durant lequel il se retira, nous laissant profiter de nos retrouvailles. C'est qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire. Autour de la table garnie d'immenses plateaux aux mets fins et aux saveurs délicieusement inconnues, chacun se battait pour conter aux autres sa propre aventure ou pour satisfaire sa curiosité envers celle des autres.

« Luffy, interpella Usopp, raconte-leur comment t'as gagné aux échecs !

- Ben j'ai bougé les pièces, c'est tout ! Mais c'était dur, car on pouvait pas les bouger n'importe comment… J'ai préféré les autres jeux, c'était plus simple !

- Les autres jeux ?

- Ouais ! Il y avait aussi des… énigmes, ça s'appelle ! C'est trop facile, il y a quelqu'un qui parle et il faut juste répondre un mot ! Et aussi le mémory, pictionary, mastermind… c'était trop cool !

- … Il a tout gagné en utilisant sa chance, hein ? demandai-je à l'intention de mes précieuses demoiselles finalement retrouvées. »

Nami hocha la tête, désabusée. Je la regardai plus longuement… Elle avait l'air… attirante… tentante… appétissante… Viande… Faim…

« SANJI ! COUCHÉ ! »

C'est Zoro, bien sur, qui avait crié. Je repris mes esprits au moment où j'allais dévorer Nami. Il y eût un silence, pesant, que je me décidai finalement à rompre, montrant à tous que j'avais recouvré mon jugement.

« Abruti, le prénom suffisait…

- C'est pas c'que j'avais cru comprendre la dernière fois… répondit-il, railleur. »

Nos nakamas nous fixaient étrangement quand brusquement, chacun eût le besoin d'y aller de son commentaire.

« T'avais une queue, c'est trop cooool ! s'amusa, sans surprise, notre capitaine.

- Je crois que vous avez des choses à nous dire… s'énerva la navigatrice, non contente d'avoir été prise pour un bœuf namignon.

- Il… Il a voulu manger Namiiii… s'affolèrent d'une même voix Usopp et Chopper. »

Seule Robin avait attendu que tout le monde se taise pour que chacun entende cette remarque qui me glaça le sang.

« Zoro-kun, tu as appelé Sanji par son prénom ? »

Si hurler comme un dégénéré correspondait un temps soit peu à la définition d' « appeler », alors oui, Zoro m'avait appelé par mon prénom et Robin avait raison : s'ils ne devaient retenir qu'une seule chose de cette petite scène ridicule, c'était ce détail qui révélait à quel point nous avions changé. La réplique de l'archéologue surprit tout le monde et l'équipage entier se tourna vers le bretteur qui ne semblait pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir répondre. Nami, davantage pressée, demanda :

« Il s'est passé quoi sur cette île ? »

Ne sachant pas à qui elle s'adressait, nous répondîmes en même temps et ce fût là notre fatale erreur.

« Rien du tout, assura Zoro.

- C'est compliqué… tentai-je. »

Si nous avions concouru pour la réponse la plus suspecte, je ne sais pas qui aurait gagné mais l'accumulation des deux ne laissait aucun doute quant à notre culpabilité d'omission.

« Sanji… insista la navigatrice. »

Sachant que nous leur devions, de toutes façons, des explications, je me lançai, espérant que rien de compromettant ne m'échapperait.

« On a mangé des champignons qui nous transforment régulièrement, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Sous cette forme, on retrouve nos instincts primaires, c'est assez perturbant. La première fois, c'est Zoro qui a essayé de me manger. »

Je sentis mon ancien coéquipier faire la grimace et je réalisai trop tard qu'à mon tour j'avais utilisé son prénom et ce, dans une situation où cela ne m'était en aucun cas obligatoire. Je continuai donc mon récit, espérant que la plupart ne relèverait pas mon erreur mais sachant pertinemment que certains ou plutôt certaines ne seraient pas aussi crédules.

« J'ai encore la trace de ses crocs dans le cou, fis-je laissant entrevoir la marque que Zoro m'avait laissée. »

Je devinai le trouble de celui-ci à sa vision et je ne compris pas pourquoi je remarquais aussi facilement ses réactions alors que je n'avais pas l'impression de faire spécialement attention à lui. Il détourna le regard, encore gêné par les traces de son emportement bestial.

« Et, avant qu'il ne me sectionne la jugulaire, comme rien ne semblait l'atteindre, j'ai fini par hurler son prénom… J'ai eu la chance que ça marche… Après ça, on a été vigilant et à chaque transformation, on a opéré de la même façon. Ça nous a pas mal ralentis dans la construction du radeau mais on a fini par y arriver. »

Je cherchai discrètement l'approbation silencieuse de Zoro mais le léger sourire de Robin nous assura que notre regard complice n'avait pas échappé à tout le monde.

« En tous cas, vous semblez beaucoup mieux vous entendre qu'avant… Je me demande, ajouta-t-elle, ce qu'il se passe lorsque vous vous transformez simultanément.

- Ça n'est pas arrivé, coupa calmement Zoro, reportant l'attention sur lui alors que mes joues entreprenaient dangereusement de s'empourprer. »

Je me concentrai pour penser à autre chose et pris l'initiative de changer définitivement de sujet avant que la situation ne nous échappe complètement.

« Et toi, Nami-swaaaaan, que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

- Bah… Nous avons eu pas mal d'épreuves à traverser : viser des cibles, actionner des leviers… Mais avec mes arguments convaincants et les capacités de Robin, nous sommes passées sans problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'archéologue lui rendit son sourire puis Usopp ne résista pas à nous clamer à son tour le récit de ses aventures.

« Avec Chopper, nous avons courageusement pénétré une bâtisse plus noire que la nuit elle-même. En son sein régnait une terreur sordide… D'effrayantes créatures nous barraient la route, grondant leur colère que des intrus aient osé violer leur sombre territoire _[humour pervers de l'auteur autocensuré]_. Mais, notre incroyable médecin ausculta l'un d'entre eux que j'avais impitoyablement abattu et découvrit savamment leur point faible. Cela me permit, moi le grand Usopp-sama, fort et fier, de leur lancer à tous un sort, les immobilisant et nous laissant ainsi atteindre la sortie sans encombre.

- Alors tu leur as vraiment lancé un sort ? s'émerveilla naïvement notre petit renne.

- Bien sur mais nous avons formé une belle équipe, félicitations camarade. »

Et notre fidèle menteur serra la main de son binôme d'un jour.

« Ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir, abruti ! »

Pendant tous ces bavardages, auxquels un grand parleur n'avait finalement que bien peu participé, ce dernier avait terminé de dévaliser le buffet. Et c'est la bouche pleine, tout sourire qu'il conclut nos retrouvailles :

« On y va les gars ? »

Oui, il était grand temps de retourner sur le Merry. Nous quittâmes la salle à la recherche du vieux forban afin d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Il était l'heure de regagner Discoveryland pour nous accorder un repos bien mérité. En sortant, Zoro me bouscula gentiment, me soufflant à l'oreille :

« On a eu chaud… »

Je le repoussai négligemment, le sourire aux lèvres, lèvres desquelles tombèrent la cigarette que je venais d'allumer lorsque Nami, toujours effarée de notre complicité nouvelle, ne put s'empêcher de nous taquiner.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ou quoi ? »


	9. Comprendre et accepter

**CHAPITRE 9 : comprendre et accepter**

Je pensais pourtant avoir accepté mon… viol. En fait, je l'avais seulement mis à l'écart, me réfugiant derrière l'idée rassurante que Zoro était prêt à me protéger vis-à-vis de moi-même. Oui, je l'acceptais devant lui mais entendre Nami envisager la chose avait suffi à faire renaître le spectre douloureux de cet incident, à faire rejaillir toute la peine et la peur que j'avais refoulées jusqu'ici. Je sentis Zoro me mettre délicatement à l'écart, s'interposant entre la navigatrice et moi-même, et répondre, intransigeant :

« C'est plus compliqué. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à en parler. »

La raideur de sa voix et mon trouble avaient suffi à surmonter la curiosité qu'avait fait naître en elle le comportement protecteur de mon coéquipier. Elle ne dit plus un mot et laissa Zoro nous emmener à l'extérieur, à l'opposé du reste du groupe, à l'abri des regards.

« Sanji… »

Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, réconfortant. A son contact, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment le moment… Sur l'île, il m'aurait ouvert ses bras mais nous l'avions quittée et la distance que nous avions toujours connue se réimposait doucement entre nous. Cette pensée me fit mal et, dépassé par ma douleur réminiscente, je lâchai un sanglot retenu qui acheva de fissurer la carapace que Zoro tentait vainement de reconstruire. Je sentis sa main s'agripper davantage à mon épaule et son corps hésitant se rapprocher doucement du mien sans trop savoir ce qui lui était encore autorisé. Je lui répondis en me blottissant contre sa chaleur. Ses bras enserrèrent tendrement mon corps.

… J'étais bien… … Trop tendrement… … Zoro… … J'oubliais ma peine… … Doux… … Zoro était là… … Il m'étreignait… … Chaud… … J'aimais ça…

Mes pensées s'affolaient mais je leur refusais l'accès à ma lucidité pour profiter encore de ce moment, sans réfléchir à ses conséquences. Une dernière fois. Notre dernière fois.

Après de longues minutes, à regret, nos corps se séparèrent, plus douloureusement que je n'osais l'accepter et il me tira délicatement par la main pour rejoindre à nouveau nos camarades. Cette main, soucieusement ferme, me lâcha quelques mètres plus loin, me poussant vers mon nouveau combat, mettant un terme à notre véritable rencontre, un point final à notre histoire. Ici, nos sentiments laisseraient place à nos souvenirs.

Nami avait du briefer le reste de l'équipage car pas un ne fit une remarque lorsque nous les rejoignîmes. Je n'arrivai pas encore à soutenir leurs regards mais une triste résolution me forçait à prendre sur moi et nous regagnâmes tous ensembles le Merry, repartant vers une nouvelle aventure.

L'incident fût bien vite oublié, ou tout du moins ignoré ; les transformations se firent plus rares jusqu'à disparaître ; Zoro et moi retrouvâmes finalement nos vieilles querelles. Un seul « détail » témoignait encore de notre petite expédition : cette longue chevelure blonde se soulevant à chaque souffle, peut-être murmuré au loin par The Island.

Je m'accoudai au bastingage, soupirant au vent. Depuis notre départ de Discoveryland, rien ne portait à croire que mon corps retrouverait ses attributs d'homme. J'avais eu la bêtise de penser que ma transformation s'achèverait bien vite et j'avais ignoré les boutiques de vêtements. J'aimais le shopping mais choisir pour moi-même des robes affriolantes et des sous-vêtements sexy avait été au dessus de mes forces. Actuellement, je le regrettais amèrement, importunant les deux sirènes à leur emprunter à droite à gauche ce qu'elles avaient à me prêter : des tenues toujours adorables, certes, mais jamais à ma taille. Nami n'avait pas été si négligente et m'avait tendu, moqueuse, un sac d'achats (à rembourser au plus vite). Mais elle non plus ne pensait pas que la blague chocolatée durerait encore et encore. J'enfilais dès que possible la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisie, profitant de cette aise rare mais la journée s'achevait et je regagnai bien vite l'inconfort d'un autre vêtement. Le temps commençait à être long et me rappelait bien trop de choses. Si ce corps ne me permettait plus d'être proche de Zoro, alors je n'en voulais plus. Je voulais redevenir celui que j'avais toujours été, je voulais en finir. The Island, s'il-te-plaît, mets fin à ma peine. Dire adieu à cette taille fine qu'il avait enserrée, à ces yeux profonds dans lesquels il s'était noyé, à cette voix douce qui l'avait dérouté. The Island. The Island… Je fermai les yeux me laissant bercer par ces précieux souvenirs qui ne m'effrayaient plus et que je savourais amèrement…

Je sentis des pas s'approcher doucement en même temps que la nuit. Je ne pris pas la peine d'y jeter un regard, c'était lui, je le savais déjà. Il s'installa près de moi, à une distance respectable. Depuis notre départ, il n'avait plus eu de geste tendre envers moi. C'était douloureux mais nécessaire. Nous n'en avions pas besoin, nous savions l'un comme l'autre ce que notre distance renfermait réellement. A la place, nous nous retrouvions là, chaque soir. J'attendis patiemment qu'il commence à parler, espérant percevoir cette douceur fantomatique qui le trahissait parfois lorsque j'entendais sa voix.

« Elle te manque ? »

Je cherchais malgré moi cette chaleur vibrer dans ses paroles et aujourd'hui, elle y était, comme toujours quand nous abordions à demi-mot notre expérience.

« The Island ?

- Ouais… »

En un mot, il brisait mes défenses, je n'étais plus sur le qui vive comme avant. Quand c'était lui, je me confiais plus que je ne répondais, sans plus de contrôle sur mes pensées.

« Je ne crois pas… C'est ce qu'il y a eu là-bas… qui me manque… »

Encore une fois, j'avais perdu pied. J'avais même carrément bu la tasse et un silence accueillit ma déclaration. J'avais rompu notre accord tacite mais il ne sembla pas plus s'en soucier lorsqu'il renchérit posément.

« Sanji… »

Je savourai le son de mon prénom sur ses lèvres. Il y avait des jours que je ne l'avais plus entendu.

« Sanji, reprit-il, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je souris. On aurait dit un gamin prêt à annoncer une rupture alors que la nôtre avait déjà eût lieu. Enfin, façon de parler. On n'avait jamais… On… Je le laissai continuer, repoussant de toutes mes forces ces idées qui venaient parfois trotter dans ma tête sans que je n'arrive à en tirer quoique ce soit. Une nouvelle fois, on avait l'air bien cons et quelque part, j'aimais assez, nostalgique.

« Laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, s'il-te-plaît. Après, tu fais c'que tu veux mais il faut que tu m'écoutes d'abord pour… comprendre. »

Il chercha mon approbation du regard. Il croisa le mien et cela sembla lui suffire.

« Je pense que tu n'en as plus pour longtemps avec ton corps de femme. Après, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière et je pense qu'il garde encore une peur en lui. Je… ne veux pas que… tu en souffres. A cause de moi. »

Je tiquai sur ses derniers mots. Nous avions déjà abordé ce sujet et nous savions que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait être tenu pour responsable. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression. Je me tus malgré tout, respectant sa demande. Il fit une pause comme s'il se concentrait avant de se jeter dans le vide, ce qu'il finit par faire.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on recommence. »

Je réprimai le tremblement de mes mains, serrant plus fort le bastingage. Je n'étais pas sur de bien comprendre…

« La dernière fois, on a fait ça comme des bêtes, pas comme des hommes… Il faut qu'on recommence. »

Je ne sus comment réagir. Lui non plus. Il ne semblait pas embarrassé, comme si l'idée lui paraissait naturelle, et pourtant il évitait de regarder dans ma direction. De mon côté, je n'en menais pas large. Je m'attendais à tout de sa part, sauf à ça : il avait été tendre avec moi, plus que quiconque, lors de nos mésaventures ; nous avions évité tout contact depuis notre appareillage et là il me demandait de but en blanc de coucher avec moi… Pour mon bien ? Il voulait que je comprenne, je n'y arrivais pas. Ne me laissant pas le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, il acheva avant de s'enfuir :

« Je sais que ma proposition est bizarre et que c'est pas non plus évident pour toi d'y répondre comme ça. Alors je recommencerai tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes un homme. Réfléchis bien. »

J'en étais incapable. Une fois seul, mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'affalais sur le pont. Je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mon esprit n'était plus très clair et je ne savais que penser. Il voulait qu'on recommence ? Pourquoi ? En avait-il envie ? Pourquoi maintenant ? S'imaginait-il vraiment que cela pourrait m'aider ? Je ruminai ces questions jusqu'à ma couchette, jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil agité par l'indécision.

_Hum… Zoro… En… Encore…_

Le réveil fut brutal. C'était la première fois que je me levai sur un fantasme au féminin et l'objet de ce désir n'était autre que celui qui m'avait proposé de le réaliser la veille. Pourtant, cela ne m'avança pas le moins du monde dans mes réflexions.

Le soir même, j'étais au rendez-vous, bien avant l'heure. Je ne sais pourquoi je fus rassuré de l'entendre s'approcher à nouveau et me glisser à l'oreille en passant :

« Tu veux qu'on recommence ? »

Je repensai immédiatement à mes inventions nocturnes et rougis violement. Il fit mine de ne rien voir. Je ne pouvais pas dire oui, il n'en était pas question. Il y avait un grand pas entre un rêve et la réalité mais pour une mystérieuse raison, je n'arrivais pas à dire non. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas le blesser ? Ou bien…

Le lendemain, le même manège recommença mais cette fois, mes cogitations avaient fait surgir tant d'interrogations qui restaient toutes sans réponse. Lorsqu'il se glissa derrière moi, après m'être remis de sa proposition, toujours la même, soufflée discrètement à l'oreille, je demandai :

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

Cela sembla lui plaire. En un sens, je venais d'avouer comprendre son but, même si ses motivations me restaient encore floues. Il répondit à ma question par une autre.

« Si ce n'était pas moi, qui le ferait ? »

Et il partit à nouveau. Les jours suivants, je continuai à répondre d'un silence, n'osant ni le rejeter ni l'accepter. Je ne vivais que pour cet instant qui enivrait mes journées comme mes nuits, surtout mes nuits. _« Jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes un homme… »_ Cette pensée douloureuse s'insinuait parfois dans mon esprit, me laissant aller à des réflexions bien peu raisonnables. Après tout, si j'avais vraiment envie d'essayer juste une fois ? Je pouvais toujours l'arrêter, je savais qu'il le ferait. Mais le problème était là : était-ce le tromper si j'acceptais son marché pour des raisons différentes que celles qui l'animaient ? Il voulait m'aider à surmonter mon viol quand, chaque jour, mon désir grandissait.

Puis il y eût cette fois, avec toujours la même question :

« Tu veux qu'on recommence ? »

Mais il accompagna sa parole d'un geste. Un unique geste, très doux : il posa délicatement sa main sur la mienne. Ce contact ardemment désiré depuis plusieurs jours éveilla en moi un brasier. Pourtant je restai encore interdit, n'osant souffler du bout des lèvres ce mot qui scellerait notre sort. Je jurai qu'il sentait mon trouble, pourtant il s'en alla comme chaque fois. S'il avait tenté quoique ce soit, jamais je n'aurais pu lui résister.

Le lendemain, il arriva affichant un sourire malicieux. Glissant derrière moi, sa main brûlante se posa délicatement sur ma taille. Son torse musclé se colla contre mon dos et sa voix, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, me susurra une demande… tout à fait différente.

« Tu as _envie_ qu'on recommence ? »

Attendant ma réponse d'une toute autre manière, il commença à mordiller mon oreille avant d'y glisser sa langue. Une bouffé de chaleur m'envahit au contact de ses lèvres et je murmurai d'une voix rauque, ce simple mot qu'il espérait :

« Oui »

Ne se laissant pas prier, il me retourna vers lui et m'attira à nouveau dans une étreinte à la fois douce et ardente avant de m'entraîner à sa suite vers la chambre des deux sirènes. J'aurais du réagir, je n'en fis rien, je n'en étais plus capable, depuis bien longtemps. Là, tendrement, il nous déshabilla jouant de sa langue et de ses mains pour faire grandir ce brasier qui nous unissait. Il m'allongea sur le lit puis ces dernières glissèrent lentement, toujours plus bas à mesure que mes gémissements, que je ne parvenais plus à retenir, s'accentuaient. Enfin, il caressa du bout des doigts mon engin, avec une délicatesse infinie avant de le saisir tendrement, lui imprimant un léger mouvement de va-et-v… Mon… Mon engin ? J'émergeai de ma torpeur, partagé entre la fièvre de nos corps et une angoisse s'éveillant lentement en moi.

« Zoro, soufflai-je, je… suis un homme.

- J'avais remarqué. Ricana-t-il gentiment. Et ça fait pas loin de vingt ans maintenant. »

Il glissa sa tête dans mon cou et me supplia doucement à l'oreille :

« Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois… ne réfléchis pas et laisse-moi faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Fais-moi confiance. »

Et il me guida sur les chemins du plaisir charnel.

* * *

« Et maintenant, tu réfléchis juste assez pour me sortir trois mots.

- C'était bien ?

- Nan, pour ça, t'avais pas besoin de réfléchir… »

Je refermai les yeux et me blottis encore plus fort contre lui. Il glissa tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux, bien plus courts qu'auparavant. J'étais bien. J'aurais aimé rester ainsi pour toujours et je comprenais enfin ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il ne tenait qu'à ces trois mots que tout continue… Je n'hésitai plus.

« Je t'aime. »

Ce n'était pas une déclaration. Nous nous aimions depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle nous soit inutile. Non, c'était une permission. Enfin, j'acceptai nos sentiments et les lui autorisait. Décidément, les mots jouaient bien trop souvent avec nous, c'est pourquoi ils nous étaient devenus rarement nécessaires afin de nous comprendre. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte et d'embrasser mon front.

Cependant, je n'obéis pas à sa demande et continuai de réfléchir, me remémorant ce qui s'était passé, pas seulement notre union mais tout, depuis le début… Sa gaieté timide lorsque nous partagions un combat, sa sollicitude discrète quand je ne me sentais pas bien, son agacement perpétuel à mes mièvreries, sa colère immuable face à mes rejets irréfléchis. Depuis combien de temps avait-il des sentiments pour moi ? N'avait-il pas toujours eu ce regard profond et troublant, autrefois inexplicable ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu, rien voulu voir ? Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer toutes ces petites choses qui avaient du lui faire du mal…

« Zoro ? »

Il émergea d'un demi-sommeil.

« Pardon. »

Il y eut un silence.

« C'est rien. Je m'en fous maintenant. »

Il avait voulu rester neutre mais sa voix le trahissait et j'aperçus un maigre reflet de toutes les peines que je lui avais fait endurer. Je me jurai de lui rendre tout ce qu'il avait tant et toujours voulu.

« Zoro ?

- Mais tu vas me laisser pioncer ? »

Il n'aimait pas ce genre de discussion, il était bien plus habitué à une souffrance silencieuse. Cependant, j'en avais besoin, pour lui montrer que je me rendais compte de tout cela et que j'étais prêt à me rattraper.

« Merci… d'avoir pris le temps… d'attendre. »

Et de continuer d'espérer sans jamais renoncer.

D'attendre et d'espérer.

* * *

« Par ici la monnaie !

- Sorcière, t'as pas honte de te faire du fric sur les sentiments des autres ?

- Et toi, t'as pas honte de faire tes cochonneries dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Des draps, ça se change…

- Dis, depuis le temps, comment as-tu su qu'il céderait aujourd'hui… et qu'il se retransformerait ?

- J'aurais pu le faire céder hier déjà mais je voulais qu'il fasse ses propres choix… et puis, j'avais pas réservé ta chambre… La transformation, ça c'est un coup de chance…

- Et il a changé quand exactement ?

- Ta gueule. »

* * *

Je rejoignis Zoro à la vigie et me laissai étreindre avec bonheur. Cela faisait une semaine que nous vivions notre amour au grand jour et l'équipage avait fini par l'accepter. Au départ, Usopp avait été sidéré, Luffy amusé et Chopper n'avait pas compris. Seules les sirènes avaient semblé enchantées, à mon grand désespoir.

Après un moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de rompre notre quiétude.

« En fait, jm'en doutais.

- Hum ?

- Bah tu sais… une blonde à forte poitrine et un tas de muscles perdus sur une île déserte… »

Il ricana.

« Si tu t'en doutais, pourquoi tu m'as pas sauté dessus plus tôt ?

- J'avais pas envie.

- Tu savais pas que t'avais envie, ça n'a rien à voir. T'en crevais d'envie. »

Et il avait raison.

Une blonde à forte poitrine et un tas de muscles perdus sur une île déserte. Décidément, le scénario avait pris quelques libertés avec nous. Un piaf. Des chocolats. Un archipel. Un choix déplorable. Des champignons. Un rapport. Un festin manqué et un radeau pourri. Heureusement que cette île nous avait donné quelques coups de pouce. Oui, elle avait une âme, c'était sûr. Un souffle chaud balaya mes cheveux, comme en écho à mes pensées.

Merci, _The Island_.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la deuxième fois que je termine une fic mais il s'agit de la toute première que j'ai commencée ! Comme c'est émouvant ! Je la quitte à regrets, j'y ai passé de bons moments ! Et c'est aussi grâce à vous ! J'espère qu'à sa lecture, vous vous êtes aussi fait plaisir !

En commençant à l'écrire, j'avais déjà une idée bien précise en tête et s'il m'est difficile de juger par moi-même la qualité du rendu final, j'ai au moins la satisfaction d'être arrivée là où je le voulais sans trop de détours inattendus !

Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements ! A bientôt sur une prochaine fic !


End file.
